Une famille et des amis
by Marra13
Summary: SPOIL HISTOIRE : PS : Après avoir lu L'aventurier de l'abri pour mieux comprendre. Ce n'est pas obligatoire. /Stepan décide de poursuivre sa quête. Il veut à tout prix retrouver son père et il sait depuis peu qu'il se dirigeait vers l'abri 112. Que trouvera t-il à l'intérieur ? Aura t-il les réponses à ses questions ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'info

Stepan avait enfin une piste. Il pouvait à présent partir retrouver son père. C'était une étape qu'il avait attendu avec impatience et il la redoutait en même temps. Le jeune homme avait en fait apprit à Rivet City que son père travaillait sur un grand projet. Sa mère avait travaillé avec lui avant de mourir en lui donnant vie. Le projet pureté. Il consistait bien entendu à purifier de l'eau et à la donner gratuitement partout dans les terres désolées.

Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais rien de concret ne lui était jamais parvenu. C'était une des scientifiques sur le bateau de Rivet City qui l'en avait informé. Elle lui avait alors indiqué un laboratoire situé dans le monument juste à quelques mètres de la ville. Stepan, en bon explorateur, y était allé immédiatement accompagné de ses amis Charon et Canigou. La fouille du monument avait permis l'obtention d'informations sur l'objectif de son père... en plus de quelques tueries de super mutants et de recherches de trésors.

Stepan avait écouté les holodisques trouver sur place. Ils étaient formels : son père voulait retrouver un ancien collègue du projet pureté. Le Dr Straub, de son nom, se trouvait dans l'abri 112. Le jeune aventurier, lorsqu'il avait quitté l'abri 101, pensait en avoir finit avec ses caveaux souterrains. Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être devrait-il même y retourner une autre fois, dans un autre abri. Qui sait après tout ?

Le jeune homme était à présent en train de préparer son équipement. Il partirait avec Charon et Canigou le lendemain matin à l'aube, ce serait plus facile pour le départ. Il y aurait moins d'effusion, de pleurs et d'accolades. Ce n'est pas que Stepan n'aimait pas ses amis et les ex-habitants de l'abri 101 mais... ils étaient parfois un peu trop susceptible à son goût. Surtout les femmes en fait, du moins il le pensait. Charon lui disait tout le temps que c'était de lui que venait le problème. Le jeune homme ne voyait pas trop en quoi : il était gentil, attentionné (mais pas trop non plus, faut pas abuser), fort et plutôt intelligent. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement ? Certes, il était armé jusqu'au dent et portait presque en permanence son armure assistée, toutefois Charon faisait de même. Cela ne faisait quand même pas d'eux des brutes... si ?

Stepan fut tirer de sa rêverie par un couinement de Canigou. Il se frotta contre ses jambes pour attirer d'avantage son attention.  
-Qu'y a-t-il mon chien ?  
-Ouah !  
-Tu veux sortir ? sourit le jeune homme en gratouillant le crâne de l'animal.  
Un nouveau japement surexcité lui répondit. Et bien, il avait sa réponse maintenant !  
Le chien, en comprenant qu'ils allaient se balader, courut devant lui et sauta de joie. Stepan ouvrit la porte et le soleil inonda sa maison. Il constata que la nuit tomberait dans quelques heures et décida de se dépêcher. Inutile de préciser que cela enchantait aussi Canigou. Le jeune homme salua Charon, qui rentrait de son habituelle visite à la taverne, ainsi que le shérif qui vérifiait que la goule ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Il leur sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de Mégaton. En route, il croisa encore quelques personnes qu'il connaissait mais ne s'attarda pas. On leur ouvrit et Canigou courut dehors, Stepan sur ses talons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le jour du départ

Le jeune homme sortait de sa maison, suivi par Canigou et Charon quand une voix les interpella.

-Bonjour vous deux. Vous êtes bien matinal.  
Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un bloc. C'était le Superviseur de l'abri 101. Stepan sourit et hocha la tête.  
-Evidemment. C'est le jour du départ. Je dois retrouver mon père.

Le vieux superviseur opina du chef. Il avait oublié sur le coup, mais tout le monde était au courant du départ de leurs amis aventuriers.  
-Vous n'attendez pas que les autres soient levé j'imagine.  
-Non. Ce serait trop long sinon, enfin... voulut se reprendre le jeune homme.  
Le Superviseur secoua la main pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris où allait sa pensée. Il semblait du même avis d'ailleurs. L'homme proposa de faire le chemin jusqu'à la porte avec eux.

Aucun des trois compères n'y vit d'inconvénients et ils se mirent en route. Ensemble, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Vint alors la question du Superviseur que le jeune homme redoutait.

-Que comptes-tu faire quand tu seras enfin fasse à ton père ? demanda t-il.  
Charon se taisait mais lui aussi était intéressé par la réponse. Notre héros réfléchit quelques secondes.  
-J'avoue que j'aimerais bien lui coller une claque. Après, je ne sais pas trop.

Charon eut un petit rire, il reconnaissait bien là son ami. Frapper d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Il fonctionnait de plus en plus comme ça depuis qu'il avait un bout de cerveau en moins. Le Superviseur ne cacha pas son sourire amusé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Ils étaient vers la porte et le shérif leur fit signe. Stepan y répondit avant de se tourner vers le père de son amie.  
-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.  
L'homme haussa les sourcils, étonné, et écouta la requête du jeune homme.  
"Pourriez-vous dire au revoir à votre fille de ma part ? Je sais qu'elle comprendrait que je ne pouvais pas attendre. 

Le Superviseur hocha la tête. Il comprenait l'intérêt que revêtait la famille et sa fille le savait également. Amata serait certainement en colère de ne pas avoir vu le jeune homme avant qu'il ne parte, mais elle comprendrait.

Charon et Canigou s'étaient déjà éloignés vers la porte grande ouverte et l'attendaient impatiemment. Stepan sourit, dit au revoir au Superviseur et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage.  
Les terres désolées de la capitale apparurent sous leurs yeux, aussi attirantes que terrifiantes, comme à leur habitude. Le voyage jusqu'à l'abri 112 ne serait pas de tout repos, cependant c'était là-bas que son père était. Par chance, son Pip-Boy connaissait l'adresse de sa destination.  
Cette chance, Stepan la saisissait. Pas question de louper son père cette fois-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'abri 112

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils voyageaient dans les Terres désolées et Charon commençait à désespérer. Il commençait à en avoir marre de marcher pour trouver un abri qui ne semblait même pas exister. Les esprits s'échauffèrent encore quand le bâtiment fu en vue.

Stepan s'arrêta en haut d'une petite butte et manqua s'étrangler. Son Pip-Boy se serait-il trompé ? L'abri 112 aurait dû se touver devant eux et seul trônait un vieux garage de réparation de voiture.  
-C'est quoi cette embrouille ? grogna la goule en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Mon Pip-Boy indique cet endroit. répondit le jeune homme en sautant en dessous.  
-Il est peut-être pas à jour ou je sais pas quoi ?

Stepan haussa les épaules et siffla Canigou. Le chien se tourna vers lui et, d'un geste, l'homme lui indiqua qu'ils partaient en éclaireurs. Son fidèle compagnon secoua la queue et il se mit à filer au ras du sol.

Le jeune aventurier appela ensuite Charon qui bougonnait. Ils s'approchèrent tous les trois du bâtiment avec lenteur. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun ennemis à l'horizon, alors les trois amis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur évoquait un garage de réparation pour voiture avec quelques outils et carcasses de véhicules. Toujours aucun ennemi. Charon se redressa en soupirant et rangea son arme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Charon ? murmura le jeune homme avec un regard noir.  
-Il n'y a personne ici. Alors on a auc...

Un coup de feu retentit et Charon fit une grimace de douleur. Il s'écroula sur le dos et Stepan se précipita vers lui. La goule était égratigné vers l'avant-bras, là où l'armure assistée était la plus fine. Il avait seulement été déséquilibré lors de l'impact.

D'autres coups résonnèrent et des balles fusèrent à quelques centimètres d'eux. Canigou s'était déjà précipité vers les agresseurs et commençait à en découdre.  
-Stepan... gémit Charon. Aide Canigou vite ! J'ai été idiot, je n'aurais pas dû.  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit son arme. Il ne tarda pas à trouver les tireurs et finir le travail avec leur chien.

Il revint ensuite vers son ami goule et s'enquérit de son état. Celui-ci s'était calmé et avait commencé à se soigner avec un stimpak.  
-Charon. Comment tu te sens ?  
-C'est bon, je vais bien. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.  
-Tant mieux alors. souffla le jeune homme avec douceur.

Stepan s'assit à côté de la goule et lui fit un sourire amical. Charon répondit faiblement à son sourire. Canigou frotta son museau contre lui, inquiet également pour son ami.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé les gars. J'ai merdé, j'ai baissé ma garde et... marmonna la goule sans finir.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et passa la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Même Canigou avait jappé gaiement en remuant la queue comme un fou. Charon sentit peu à peu son coeur se réchauffer, réconforté par ses deux amis. Il avait fait une erreur mais ce n'était pas forcément grave.

Après quelques minutes de repos, ils se lévèrent et décidèrent de faire une exploration du garage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le "fauteuil de détente"

Après un certain temps de recherche, les trois amis trouvèrent enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Un levier. Quand Stepan l'actionna, une trappe s'ouvrit sur un escalier menant dans les profondeurs du sol.  
-Les salauds. lâcha Charon en grognant.

Le jeune homme sourit et passa devant. Les lumières les gênèrent d'abord, puis, elles se révélèrent très utiles pour éviter de rentrer dans les murs.

Ils parcoururent rapidement le chemin qui les mena jusqu'à la porte de l'abri 112. Canigou essayait de sentir à travers la porte, sans doute un peu inquiet de ne pas trouver d'odeur familière. Le jeune homme caressa le pelage du chien pour l'apaiser. Tous les trois, ensemble, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

Stepan appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, légèrement inquiet. Si l'abri 101 était plutôt hospitalié, il ne connaissait rien de l'abri 112 et il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. L'abri, après maint et maint grincement de la porte, s'ouvrit sur la même pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte de l'abri 101.

Ils se dépêchèrent de passer la pièce, finalement impatient d'en finir. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent à emprunter un escalier, descendant encore plus bas, éclairés seulement par des vieux néons.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement, Canigou se mit à grogner. La goule et le jeune homme se jettèrent un regard entendu avant de dégainer leurs armes. Charon choisit de passer en premier, en gardant oute son attention cette fois-ci.

Il se crispa et braqua soudainement son arme dans un coin de la pièce. Une voix de robot retentit :  
-Bonjour. Veuillez enfiler votre combinaison et vous diriger vers un fauteuil de détente.  
-C'est un cérébrobot Stepan. J'en fais quoi ?  
-Il parle de combinaison d'abri je crois. Attends. Je vais lui parler. signala le jeune aventurier avant de baisser doucement son arme.

Il s'avança avec méfiance vers le robot et le questionna :  
-De quelle combinaison parles-tu ?  
-Prenez votre combinaison de l'abri 112 et mettez-vous dans un fauteuil de détente.  
-Je n'ai pas de combinaison.  
-Tenez dans ce cas. répondit le robot en lui tendant une combinaison.

Stepan l'a pris et y jeta un oeil circonspect. Il ne serait pas très protégé dans cet accoutrement. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune homme fit signe à Charon qu'il allait enlever son armure. La goule hocha la tête et se rapprocha du jeune homme pour le couvrir en cas de menace. Même Canigou s'était mis à surveillé le robot.

Une fois qu'il se fut changé, le jeune homme cacha son armure dans ses poches (j'ai pas le goût de trouver un endroit où la poser ^^). Il considéra son nouvel ensemble avec dégoût mais fit signe qu'il était prêt. Le robot n'avait pas exigé que Charon en prenne une lui aussi, ainsi il gardât son armure assistée.

Ils descendirent les escaliers menant aux autres salles, précédés par le cérébrobot. Les trois amis finirent par déboucher dans une grande pièce avec, au centre en dessous des balcons, plusieurs petites machines. Elles ressemblaient à de grosses bulles de technologie, pareil à des voitures d'un futur idyllique mais ne comportant qu'une seule place.

Stepan eut la confirmation du robot que ces choses étaient "les fauteuils de détente". Il grogna et secoua la tête de désapprobation. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de monter dans ses machines de torture. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver son père.

Charon lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de s'approcher et de lui murmurer :  
-Stepan, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ces "fauteuils" ne m'inspirent pas confiance.  
-Moi non plus. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Enfin, d'abord, je dois trouver mon père.

Canigou gémit en tournant en rond. Il ne pourrait pas les aider cette fois. Son flair ne parvenait pas à percer les épais murs d'aciers ni les cloisons technologiques de ces machines. Le jeune homme sourit et caressa le chien avec tendresse.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, on va se débrouiller.  
-Ouah ouah ! fit le chien, heureux que ses maîtres ne soient pas déçus.

Ainsi, ils descendirent tous trois d'un étage pour se retrouver au même niveau que les machines. Le jeune homme demanda à Charon de faire le tour par la droite, tandis qu'il le faisait par la gauche. Au bout de la deuxième capsule, Stepan reconnut le visage de son père malgré le peu de transparence des vitres.

-Charon. Tu peux t'arrêter. J'ai trouvé mon père.  
-Il va bien ? demanda Charon en rejoignant son ami.  
-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme s'il était figé...  
-Les autres aussi on dirait. souffla la goule en observant l'occupant d'une machine voisine.  
"Tu crois que le docteur Straubs est parmis eux ?  
-Aucune idée Charon. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble. fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune aventurier poussa un soupir et avisa une capsule vide. Il ouvrit la machine par le dessus et enjamba la vitre pour s'y installer. Canigou gémit et vint s'asseoir près de la machine. Il avait l'air inquiet et le regardais avec tristesse.

Charon le suivit doucement, traînant un peu des pieds. Lui aussi affichait un visage inquiet, jetant des regards anxieux dans toutes les directions. Stepan eut une bouffé d'affection pour ses amis. Il se baissa et pressa l'épaule de la goule.  
-Charon, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur moi pendant que je serais dans cette machine.  
-Ouai ouai. Pas de problème...

Le jeune homme opina du chef, caressa la tête de Canigou et se rassit dans le fauteuil.  
-Stepan !  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme.  
-Fais attention à toi mon ami. souffla Charon en posant sa main sur le rebord de la vitre.  
-Je ferai attention mon ami. répondit Stepan en souriant.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant que la goule ne recule et que le jeune homme enclenche la machine. L'écran face à lui s'alluma et un grand flash lumineux l'éblouit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Etonnement et colère

Stepan ne savait pas où il était. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le sol lui paraissait si proche de lui. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Lui qui devait bien faire 2m, se retrouvait à la hauteur d'un enfant !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Déjà qu'il ne se trouvait plus au même endroit qu'il y a quelques minutes... Il s'avança hors du jardin de la maison et avisa des adultes dans la rue.

Sans plus réfléchir il se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda où il se trouvait. L'homme lui répondit en souriant qu'ils étaient dans le plus bel endroit du monde : Trankility Lane. Stepan haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien.

Trankility Lane hein ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Rien qu'avec un nom comme ça, ça annonçait les problèmes... En plus, il n'y avait jamais eu de ville de ce nom sur cette fichue planète. Ou alors pas à sa connaissance et surtout pas en Amérique.

Le jeune aventurier s'éloigna avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Il observa ensuite attentivement où il se trouvait. Peut-être aurait-il ainsi de meilleures informations ? Le paysage évoquait un minuscule quartier, constitué en tout et pour tout d'environ 5 ou 6 maisons. Il y avait au milieu, un rond-point avec de l'herbe et des jeux pour enfants. Une fillette semblait s'y amusé, un chien un peu plus loin la regardant.

Stepan décida de commencer ses recherches par là. Bizarrement, ça lui paraissait le bon endroit. C'était central et c'était sûrement là que tout pouvait se jouer. Il allait approcher de la petite fille quand le chien se présenta à lui. Il faillit le pousser, il n'avait pas le temps pour jouer. Toutefois, le pelage et les yeux du chien lui rappelèrent son brave Canigou et il choisit de sourire avec tendresse, caressant la tête de l'animal.  
-Brave chien. lui murmura t-il avant de le contourner.

Derrière lui, le chien avait poussé un petit jappement. Le jeune homme ne savait si c'était de tristesse qu'il ne joue pas avec lui ou si c'était pour le prévenir de quelques dangers. Il fut surpris de penser cela. Il était censé, s'il suivait une certaine logique, être face à un écran, protégé par ses deux amis Canigou et Charon. Il ne craignait rien... Enfin normalement.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, un pressentiment lui serra la gorge. Cette fille semblait... différente des autres. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la questionne.  
-Hey salut !  
-Salut ! répondit-elle joyeusement.  
-Tu sais où je pourrais trouver mon père ? demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

Son coeur ratta un battement. Il était sûr d'avoir vu un sourire en coin sur le visage de la petite. Elle lâcha cependant, l'air de rien :  
-Non, je ne sais pas.  
-Bon alors on est où ?  
-Mais voyons, on est à Trankility Lane.  
Stepan sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Un nouvel accès de colère ? Ici ? C'était bien le moment ! Face à une môme en plus. S'il la faisait pleurer, il ne pourrait pas se balader tranquilement ensuite.

Le jeune homme contint comme il put sa rage et se força à sourire. Il devait avoir l'air horrible.  
-D'accord. Mais je suis sûr que tu me mens. Tu sais où est mon père n'est-ce pas ?  
Cette fois, la fillette ne cacha pas son air narquois et s'amusa à lui répondre :  
-Peut-être bien... Et peut-être bien que je te le dirais si tu fais quelque chose pour moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? la questionna t-il.  
-Amuse-moi. Fais pleurer le petit Timmy.

Stepan se figea. Il avait entendu la petite parler avec une voix d'homme. Il avait même un accent russe ou quelque chose du style ! Elle eut un grand sourire face à lui.  
-Tu...  
-Si tu m'amuses suffisament, je te permettrais de revoir ton père. Sinon, vous resterez bloqué tous les deux ici.  
-Bon comme tu veux. souffla t-il en se détournant de l'air moqueur de la gamine.

Alors qu'il cherchait à savoir qui était Timmy, observant chaque personne dans la rue, le jeune homme se remémorra ce que lui avait dit la petite. Comme elle l'avait dit, tout indiquait que son père était lui aussi présent. Toutefois, il semblait incapable de le voir. Peut-être était-il prisonnier quelque part ? Sans doute.

Le jeune homme, non sans un peu d'appréhension, décida de vérifier à quelles zones il pouvait accéder. Il pouvait aller de partout sauf dans une vieille maison, visiblement abandonnée. Son père pouvait se trouver là...  
Stepan remarqua qu'il pouvait crocheter la serrure. Néanmoins, comme la fillette ne le lâchait pas du regard, il préféra se diriger vers celui qu'il pensait être Timmy.

Il leva la main en guise de salut et aborda le petit garçon. Il tenait un semblant d'échoppe et vendait de la limonade à qui voulait bien lui en acheter.  
-Hey salut Timmy !  
-Salut !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda nonchalament le jeune homme en se grattant le menton.  
-Je vends de la limonade. Mes parents m'ont aidé à la faire ce matin !

Ses parents hein ? Une idée relativement perverse naquit dans son esprit. Le petit Timmy semblait tenir à ses parents comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il pouvait sans doute jouer là dessus pour le faire pleurer et se rapprocher de son père.

-Tes parents hein... Mon pauvre...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionna le petit homme, fortement inquiet.  
-Tu ne te doutes de rien n'est-ce pas ?  
Il poussa un soupire pour marquer une pause dramatique.  
"Ils veulent divorcer. Ils ne t'aiment plus autant qu'avant.  
-C'est... C'est pas vrai ! s'écria t-il.  
Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses petites joues. Ses poings étaient serrés, comme s'il voulait paraître fort de cette manière. Stepan rajouta :  
-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'auraient laissé seul, ici, à vendre de la limonade ?  
-PAPA ! MAMAN ! cria Timmy en se mettant à pleurer pour de bon.

Stepan dégarpit avant que les adultes n'arrivent. Il riait encore intérieurement quand il revint vers la fillette.  
-C'est du joli travail ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais ! s'émerveilla t-elle avec un sourire sincère.  
-C'est que tu me connais mal. lui assura t-il avec un rictus malveillant sur le visage.  
"Mais passons à la suite. J'imagine que tu n'es pas encore amusée.  
-Tu as raison jeune homme. refit la voix d'homme russe.  
"Je veux que tu fasses autre chose pour moi.  
-Quelle est-elle ?  
-Tu dois maintenant briser le mariage des Rowley. sourit-elle méchament.

Le jeune aventurier contint un nouveau sourire. Rien de plus facile. Mais avant, il préférait glâner quelques infos sur les Rowley. Il se dirigeait déjà vers des adultes quand une vieille dame se précipita vers lui.  
-Ecoute-moi petit !  
-Hey mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je suis madame Dithers. fit-elle.  
"Mais ce n'est pas important. Ecoute. Tu dois mettre fin à la simulation. Avant que tu oublies que s'en est une ! Sinon on sera tous bloqués à jamais ! Trouve la sécurité intégrée ! s'écria t-elle.  
Le coeur de Stepan bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était la première personne ici à lui parler de simulation. En effet, à part lui et la fillette, personne ne savait qu'on se trouvait dans une simulation. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. C'était sans doute l'occasion d'en finir rapidement. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le prenne pour une marionnette, bien que ce jeu soit plutôt distrayant. Dans un sens, faire du mal aux gens n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution ici.  
-Je veux bien mais comment je fais ?  
-Dans la maison abandonnée. Il ne veut pas qu'on rentre dans cette maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'en prie arrête la simulation !  
-D'accord. Je vais faire mon possible.

Stepan avait dit cela sérieusement. Cependant, une fois qu'il fut rentré en ayant crocheter la serrure. La maison lui parut tout à fait banale. Il y avait quelques meubles défraîchis mais rien qui ressemblait à du matériel de base secrète.  
Toutefois, il ne baissa pas les bras. Il trouverait bien quelque chose ne cherchant. Le jeune homme fouilla les pièces de fond en comble, mais en vain. Il allait jeté rageusement un objet par terre quand celui-ci émit une note de musique.  
Un éclair de génie lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il fallait faire la bonne combinaison en appuyant sur des endroits précis de certains meubles. Et le tout dans le bon ordre. Cela révèlerait sans doute une cache secrète ou autre.

Le jeune aventurier passa un petit moment à chercher avant de parvenir au bon code. Dans un petit grincement, tout un pans de mur coulissa et révéla des ordinateurs. Ils s'allumèrent et il se pencha dessus. Quelques fichiers traînaient par-ci par-là. Il les lu rapidement et comprit qu'il avait entre les mains les ordinateurs contrôlant la simulation.  
Il pourrait sans doute mettre fin à cette mascarade. Le jeune homme chercha donc. Dépité, il ne trouva aucun moyen de mettre fin à la simulation, sauf en simulant la mort brutale et belle et bien définitive de toutes personnes participant à cette simulation. Comme ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne toucha pas à cette option et sortit de la maison, la mort dans l'âme.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ce que lui disait la fillette. Fillette qu'il soupsçonnait d'ailleurs d'être le docteur Straubs lui-même, que son père cherchait à voir.

Il trouva madame Rowley en train de sortir de sa maison. Ni une ni deux, il courut vers elle et lui demanda de sa voix plus enfantine :  
-Dites madame Rowley ! Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
-Qu'y a-t-il mon petit ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Est-ce qu'un monsieur peut avoir deux madames ?  
-Comment ça ? s'étonna t-elle.  
Le piège se refermait sur elle. Stepan contint son sourire et enchaîna.  
-Ben, votre monsieur il reste avec une autre madame parfois !  
-QUOI ?! Cette espèce de... Excuse-moi j'ai quelque chose à faire ! s'écria t-elle en courant.

Le jeune homme regarda la femme s'en aller en courant vers une autre maison. Il s'agissait sans doute de la maison d'une pauvre femme que madame Rowley prenait pour la maîtresse de son mari.  
Stepan revint tranquilement vers la fillette, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait le considérer autrement. Le chien qu'il avait caressé il y a de cela un moment lui jeta un regard triste. Le jeune homme le considéra en haussant un sourcil.  
Pourquoi diable ce chien s'acharnait-il à essayer de le faire culpabiliser ? _Voilà que j'imagine un complot du chien. Tu as gagné le gros lot Stepan !_ pensa t-il en se passant une main sur le front.

-Bon. Es-tu satisfaite ?  
-Pas encore. J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose. souffla t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
Le jeune aventurier ne dit rien mais il perdit son sourire. Elle commençait à l'énerver. Toutefois, il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire contre elle.

La fillette comprit que Stepan commençait à s'impatienter et elle décida de "l'encourager".  
-Allons, motives-toi. Tu pourras bientôt revoir ton père. Je veux juste que tu tues madame Helton.  
-Tuer madame Helton ? Sérieusement ?  
-Oui. C'est sérieux.  
-Bon... et ben j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix.  
-Pas vraiment non. fit la voix du Docteur Straub.  
Stepan soupira et se dirigea vers la maison des Helton. Il entra sans frapper et avisa l'intérieur de la maison. Madame Helton vint dans le salon et lui demanda :  
-Alors bonhomme que fais-tu là ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
-Non. Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, désolé de déranger.

Madame Helton le laissa monté à la salle de bain, un peu embarassé et surtout agacé par son insolence mais elle ne releva pas. Stepan fit alors semblant d'aller se soulager, puis il fit couler un peu d'eau dans l'évier. Ensuite, il revint sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon.  
Comment faire pour tuer madame Helton ? Il y avait bien un robot mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le contrôler. De plus, s'il se montrait dans le reste de la maison. Elle lui demanderait de sortir. Il devait donc la tuer avec ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'étage.

Le jeune homme fouilla donc l'étage de fond en comble. Cependant, il ne trouva rien qui put lui être utile pour tuer quelqu'un. Il soupira, légèrement découragé. Stepan se frappa doucement la tête et se parla à lui même.  
-Allez réfléchis. Tu vaut mieux que ça Stepan.  
Tandis qu'il revenait dans le couloir, madame Helton commença à s'inquiéter du temps qu'il mettait.  
-Petit ? Tu t'en sors ?  
Stepan allait répondre de manière dépité quand son regard se posa sur le lustre. Il semblait lourd et assez... fragile. La femme en bas l'appela de nouveau. Le jeune aventurier sourit d'un air malveillant et appela madame Helton pour qu'elle vienne voir.

Cette dernière se précipita dans le salon. Au moment où elle passa sous le lustre, Stepan coupa comme il put la chaîne de celui-ci. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le lustre se décrocha et écrasa madame Helton. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri et était morte sur le coup. Au moins, c'était déjà ça.

Le robot ne semblait pas non plus se préoccuper de ce qui était arrivé à sa maîtresse. Le jeune homme regretta ce qu'il venait de faire. Son seul réconfort résidait dans le fait que la résidente n'était pas réellement morte. Toutefois, c'était une bien maigre consolation.

Stepan sortit rapidement pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'accuser. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le docteur Straub et l'apostropha :  
-J'espère que c'est fini parce que j'en ai ma claque !  
-Patience petit, patience. Il te reste encore une chose à faire.  
-Encore ?! Mais j'en ai marre moi ! Et qui me dit que tu sais vraiment où se trouve mon père ? lâcha t-il avec colère.  
La voix du docteur Straub se fit menaçante. Le visage de la fillette n'augurait rien de bon.  
-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer si tu veux revoir ton père. Allez, assez rouspété. Je veux que tu ailles chercher le masque de clown avec le couteau qui va avec. Tu dois tuer tout le monde.

Elle eut un sourire sadique. Stepan sourit avec de lancer une plaisanterie :  
-J'imagines que vous ne faites pas partie de mes cibles.  
-Ne t'avises même pas d'y penser petit. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, tu mourras immédiatement.  
-Je retiens ça. Bon. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
-En effet non.  
La fillette lâcha un petit rire. Le jeune homme se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
"Un costume de demi-portion pour un tueur demi-portion.  
-Une demi-portion hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir... murmura t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Stepan fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se plier à ça mais c'était la seule façon pour lui de retrouver son père. Il ne pouvait pas déclenché le projet d'invasion chinoise (un des dossiers des ordinateurs de sécurités de Straub) ou il risquait de tuer tout le monde.  
On pourrait penser que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et pourtant, il savait que ça ne le faisait pas pour de vrai. Il l'avait lu sur l'ordinateur de Straub, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la fillette, alias le docteur Straub, puis il s'empara du masque ainsi que du couteau. Il avait déjà put voir ce masque en vrai à Point Lockout. Il lui avait paru inquiétant la première fois, il en était de même pour celui-ci.  
Néanmoins, il devait le faire. Pour son père, mais aussi pour sa propre liberté. Stepan enfila le masque, serra son couteau dans la main et il se mit à courir. Il tomba sur une femme, il ne connaissait pas son nom et s'en moquait. Le jeune homme lui trancha la gorge avant de passer aux autres. Il passa chacun des habitants au fil de son couteau, découpant leur membre et autre (rudemment efficace ce couteau) hormis, bien sûr, le docteur Straub et le chien.

Il revint ensuite vers la fillette et elle rit face au sang qui m'acculait ses habits. Le docteur Straub lui parla enfin.  
-C'est parfait ! Tu m'as beaucoup amusé petit ! Je vais donc te laisser sortir avec ton père, comme je te l'ai promis.  
Stepan allait interrogé le docteur sur l'emplacement de son père, mais celui-ci sourit et lui montra le chien. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna. Depuis tout ce temps là, son père avait été sous ses yeux et il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de le regarder de plus près !  
"Allez dépêche-toi de t'en aller avant que je change d'avis ! cria t-il.  
Le jeune aventurier n'hésita pas et sauta sur l'occasion.

Chapitre 5 : Etonnement et colère

Stepan ne savait pas où il était. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi le sol lui paraissait si proche de lui. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Lui qui devait bien faire 2m, se retrouvait à la hauteur d'un enfant !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et ne chercha pas plus à comprendre. Déjà qu'il ne se trouvait plus au même endroit qu'il y a quelques minutes... Il s'avança hors du jardin de la maison et avisa des adultes dans la rue.

Sans plus réfléchir il se dirigea vers eux et leur demanda où il se trouvait. L'homme lui répondit en souriant qu'ils étaient dans le plus bel endroit du monde : Trankility Lane. Stepan haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien.

Trankility Lane hein ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Rien qu'avec un nom comme ça, ça annonçait les problèmes... En plus, il n'y avait jamais eu de ville de ce nom sur cette fichue planète. Ou alors pas à sa connaissance et surtout pas en Amérique.

Le jeune aventurier s'éloigna avec un sourire forcé sur les lèvres. Il observa ensuite attentivement où il se trouvait. Peut-être aurait-il ainsi de meilleures informations ? Le paysage évoquait un minuscule quartier, constitué en tout et pour tout d'environ 5 ou 6 maisons. Il y avait au milieu, un rond-point avec de l'herbe et des jeux pour enfants. Une fillette semblait s'y amusé, un chien un peu plus loin la regardant.

Stepan décida de commencer ses recherches par là. Bizarrement, ça lui paraissait le bon endroit. C'était central et c'était sûrement là que tout pouvait se jouer. Il allait approcher de la petite fille quand le chien se présenta à lui. Il faillit le pousser, il n'avait pas le temps pour jouer. Toutefois, le pelage et les yeux du chien lui rappelèrent son brave Canigou et il choisit de sourire avec tendresse, caressant la tête de l'animal.  
-Brave chien. lui murmura t-il avant de le contourner.

Derrière lui, le chien avait poussé un petit jappement. Le jeune homme ne savait si c'était de tristesse qu'il ne joue pas avec lui ou si c'était pour le prévenir de quelques dangers. Il fut surpris de penser cela. Il était censé, s'il suivait une certaine logique, être face à un écran, protégé par ses deux amis Canigou et Charon. Il ne craignait rien... Enfin normalement.

Tout en continuant d'avancer, un pressentiment lui serra la gorge. Cette fille semblait... différente des autres. Il fallait pourtant qu'il la questionne.  
-Hey salut !  
-Salut ! répondit-elle joyeusement.  
-Tu sais où je pourrais trouver mon père ? demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

Son coeur ratta un battement. Il était sûr d'avoir vu un sourire en coin sur le visage de la petite. Elle lâcha cependant, l'air de rien :  
-Non, je ne sais pas.  
-Bon alors on est où ?  
-Mais voyons, on est à Trankility Lane.  
Stepan sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Un nouvel accès de colère ? Ici ? C'était bien le moment ! Face à une môme en plus. S'il la faisait pleurer, il ne pourrait pas se balader tranquilement ensuite.

Le jeune homme contint comme il put sa rage et se força à sourire. Il devait avoir l'air horrible.  
-D'accord. Mais je suis sûr que tu me mens. Tu sais où est mon père n'est-ce pas ?  
Cette fois, la fillette ne cacha pas son air narquois et s'amusa à lui répondre :  
-Peut-être bien... Et peut-être bien que je te le dirais si tu fais quelque chose pour moi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? la questionna t-il.  
-Amuse-moi. Fais pleurer le petit Timmy.

Stepan se figea. Il avait entendu la petite parler avec une voix d'homme. Il avait même un accent russe ou quelque chose du style ! Elle eut un grand sourire face à lui.  
-Tu...  
-Si tu m'amuses suffisament, je te permettrais de revoir ton père. Sinon, vous resterez bloqué tous les deux ici.  
-Bon comme tu veux. souffla t-il en se détournant de l'air moqueur de la gamine.

Alors qu'il cherchait à savoir qui était Timmy, observant chaque personne dans la rue, le jeune homme se remémorra ce que lui avait dit la petite. Comme elle l'avait dit, tout indiquait que son père était lui aussi présent. Toutefois, il semblait incapable de le voir. Peut-être était-il prisonnier quelque part ? Sans doute.

Le jeune homme, non sans un peu d'appréhension, décida de vérifier à quelles zones il pouvait accéder. Il pouvait aller de partout sauf dans une vieille maison, visiblement abandonnée. Son père pouvait se trouver là...  
Stepan remarqua qu'il pouvait crocheter la serrure. Néanmoins, comme la fillette ne le lâchait pas du regard, il préféra se diriger vers celui qu'il pensait être Timmy.

Il leva la main en guise de salut et aborda le petit garçon. Il tenait un semblant d'échoppe et vendait de la limonade à qui voulait bien lui en acheter.  
-Hey salut Timmy !  
-Salut !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda nonchalament le jeune homme en se grattant le menton.  
-Je vends de la limonade. Mes parents m'ont aidé à la faire ce matin !

Ses parents hein ? Une idée relativement perverse naquit dans son esprit. Le petit Timmy semblait tenir à ses parents comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il pouvait sans doute jouer là dessus pour le faire pleurer et se rapprocher de son père.

-Tes parents hein... Mon pauvre...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? le questionna le petit homme, fortement inquiet.  
-Tu ne te doutes de rien n'est-ce pas ?  
Il poussa un soupire pour marquer une pause dramatique.  
"Ils veulent divorcer. Ils ne t'aiment plus autant qu'avant.  
-C'est... C'est pas vrai ! s'écria t-il.  
Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses petites joues. Ses poings étaient serrés, comme s'il voulait paraître fort de cette manière. Stepan rajouta :  
-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'auraient laissé seul, ici, à vendre de la limonade ?  
-PAPA ! MAMAN ! cria Timmy en se mettant à pleurer pour de bon.

Stepan dégarpit avant que les adultes n'arrivent. Il riait encore intérieurement quand il revint vers la fillette.  
-C'est du joli travail ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais ! s'émerveilla t-elle avec un sourire sincère.  
-C'est que tu me connais mal. lui assura t-il avec un rictus malveillant sur le visage.  
"Mais passons à la suite. J'imagine que tu n'es pas encore amusée.  
-Tu as raison jeune homme. refit la voix d'homme russe.  
"Je veux que tu fasses autre chose pour moi.  
-Quelle est-elle ?  
-Tu dois maintenant briser le mariage des Rowley. sourit-elle méchament.

Le jeune aventurier contint un nouveau sourire. Rien de plus facile. Mais avant, il préférait glâner quelques infos sur les Rowley. Il se dirigeait déjà vers des adultes quand une vieille dame se précipita vers lui.  
-Ecoute-moi petit !  
-Hey mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je suis madame Dithers. fit-elle.  
"Mais ce n'est pas important. Ecoute. Tu dois mettre fin à la simulation. Avant que tu oublies que s'en est une ! Sinon on sera tous bloqués à jamais ! Trouve la sécurité intégrée ! s'écria t-elle.  
Le coeur de Stepan bondit dans sa poitrine. C'était la première personne ici à lui parler de simulation. En effet, à part lui et la fillette, personne ne savait qu'on se trouvait dans une simulation. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent.

Le jeune homme réfléchit. C'était sans doute l'occasion d'en finir rapidement. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on le prenne pour une marionnette, bien que ce jeu soit plutôt distrayant. Dans un sens, faire du mal aux gens n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution ici.  
-Je veux bien mais comment je fais ?  
-Dans la maison abandonnée. Il ne veut pas qu'on rentre dans cette maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'en prie arrête la simulation !  
-D'accord. Je vais faire mon possible.

Stepan avait dit cela sérieusement. Cependant, une fois qu'il fut rentré en ayant crocheter la serrure. La maison lui parut tout à fait banale. Il y avait quelques meubles défraîchis mais rien qui ressemblait à du matériel de base secrète.  
Toutefois, il ne baissa pas les bras. Il trouverait bien quelque chose ne cherchant. Le jeune homme fouilla les pièces de fond en comble, mais en vain. Il allait jeté rageusement un objet par terre quand celui-ci émit une note de musique.  
Un éclair de génie lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il fallait faire la bonne combinaison en appuyant sur des endroits précis de certains meubles. Et le tout dans le bon ordre. Cela révèlerait sans doute une cache secrète ou autre.

Le jeune aventurier passa un petit moment à chercher avant de parvenir au bon code. Dans un petit grincement, tout un pans de mur coulissa et révéla des ordinateurs. Ils s'allumèrent et il se pencha dessus. Quelques fichiers traînaient par-ci par-là. Il les lu rapidement et comprit qu'il avait entre les mains les ordinateurs contrôlant la simulation.  
Il pourrait sans doute mettre fin à cette mascarade. Le jeune homme chercha donc. Dépité, il ne trouva aucun moyen de mettre fin à la simulation, sauf en simulant la mort brutale et belle et bien définitive de toutes personnes participant à cette simulation. Comme ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne toucha pas à cette option et sortit de la maison, la mort dans l'âme.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire ce que lui disait la fillette. Fillette qu'il soupsçonnait d'ailleurs d'être le docteur Straubs lui-même, que son père cherchait à voir.

Il trouva madame Rowley en train de sortir de sa maison. Ni une ni deux, il courut vers elle et lui demanda de sa voix plus enfantine :  
-Dites madame Rowley ! Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
-Qu'y a-t-il mon petit ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
-Est-ce qu'un monsieur peut avoir deux madames ?  
-Comment ça ? s'étonna t-elle.  
Le piège se refermait sur elle. Stepan contint son sourire et enchaîna.  
-Ben, votre monsieur il reste avec une autre madame parfois !  
-QUOI ?! Cette espèce de... Excuse-moi j'ai quelque chose à faire ! s'écria t-elle en courant.

Le jeune homme regarda la femme s'en aller en courant vers une autre maison. Il s'agissait sans doute de la maison d'une pauvre femme que madame Rowley prenait pour la maîtresse de son mari.  
Stepan revint tranquilement vers la fillette, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait le considérer autrement. Le chien qu'il avait caressé il y a de cela un moment lui jeta un regard triste. Le jeune homme le considéra en haussant un sourcil.  
Pourquoi diable ce chien s'acharnait-il à essayer de le faire culpabiliser ? _Voilà que j'imagine un complot du chien. Tu as gagné le gros lot Stepan !_ pensa t-il en se passant une main sur le front.

-Bon. Es-tu satisfaite ?  
-Pas encore. J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose. souffla t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.  
Le jeune aventurier ne dit rien mais il perdit son sourire. Elle commençait à l'énerver. Toutefois, il ne pouvait sans doute rien faire contre elle.

La fillette comprit que Stepan commençait à s'impatienter et elle décida de "l'encourager".  
-Allons, motives-toi. Tu pourras bientôt revoir ton père. Je veux juste que tu tues madame Helton.  
-Tuer madame Helton ? Sérieusement ?  
-Oui. C'est sérieux.  
-Bon... et ben j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix.  
-Pas vraiment non. fit la voix du Docteur Straub.  
Stepan soupira et se dirigea vers la maison des Helton. Il entra sans frapper et avisa l'intérieur de la maison. Madame Helton vint dans le salon et lui demanda :  
-Alors bonhomme que fais-tu là ? Tu t'es perdu ?  
-Non. Je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, désolé de déranger.

Madame Helton le laissa monté à la salle de bain, un peu embarassé et surtout agacé par son insolence mais elle ne releva pas. Stepan fit alors semblant d'aller se soulager, puis il fit couler un peu d'eau dans l'évier. Ensuite, il revint sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon.  
Comment faire pour tuer madame Helton ? Il y avait bien un robot mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de le contrôler. De plus, s'il se montrait dans le reste de la maison. Elle lui demanderait de sortir. Il devait donc la tuer avec ce qu'il pouvait trouver à l'étage.

Le jeune homme fouilla donc l'étage de fond en comble. Cependant, il ne trouva rien qui put lui être utile pour tuer quelqu'un. Il soupira, légèrement découragé. Stepan se frappa doucement la tête et se parla à lui même.  
-Allez réfléchis. Tu vaut mieux que ça Stepan.  
Tandis qu'il revenait dans le couloir, madame Helton commença à s'inquiéter du temps qu'il mettait.  
-Petit ? Tu t'en sors ?  
Stepan allait répondre de manière dépité quand son regard se posa sur le lustre. Il semblait lourd et assez... fragile. La femme en bas l'appela de nouveau. Le jeune aventurier sourit d'un air malveillant et appela madame Helton pour qu'elle vienne voir.

Cette dernière se précipita dans le salon. Au moment où elle passa sous le lustre, Stepan coupa comme il put la chaîne de celui-ci. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, le lustre se décrocha et écrasa madame Helton. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri et était morte sur le coup. Au moins, c'était déjà ça.

Le robot ne semblait pas non plus se préoccuper de ce qui était arrivé à sa maîtresse. Le jeune homme regretta ce qu'il venait de faire. Son seul réconfort résidait dans le fait que la résidente n'était pas réellement morte. Toutefois, c'était une bien maigre consolation.

Stepan sortit rapidement pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'accuser. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le docteur Straub et l'apostropha :  
-J'espère que c'est fini parce que j'en ai ma claque !  
-Patience petit, patience. Il te reste encore une chose à faire.  
-Encore ?! Mais j'en ai marre moi ! Et qui me dit que tu sais vraiment où se trouve mon père ? lâcha t-il avec colère.  
La voix du docteur Straub se fit menaçante. Le visage de la fillette n'augurait rien de bon.  
-Tu ferais mieux de te calmer si tu veux revoir ton père. Allez, assez rouspété. Je veux que tu ailles chercher le masque de clown avec le couteau qui va avec. Tu dois tuer tout le monde.

Elle eut un sourire sadique. Stepan sourit avec de lancer une plaisanterie :  
-J'imagines que vous ne faites pas partie de mes cibles.  
-Ne t'avises même pas d'y penser petit. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, tu mourras immédiatement.  
-Je retiens ça. Bon. Je n'ai pas le choix.  
-En effet non.  
La fillette lâcha un petit rire. Le jeune homme se retourna et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
"Un costume de demi-portion pour un tueur demi-portion.  
-Une demi-portion hein ? C'est ce qu'on va voir... murmura t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Stepan fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se plier à ça mais c'était la seule façon pour lui de retrouver son père. Il ne pouvait pas déclenché le projet d'invasion chinoise (un des dossiers des ordinateurs de sécurités de Straub) ou il risquait de tuer tout le monde.  
On pourrait penser que c'était ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et pourtant, il savait que ça ne le faisait pas pour de vrai. Il l'avait lu sur l'ordinateur de Straub, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'endroit que lui avait indiqué la fillette, alias le docteur Straub, puis il s'empara du masque ainsi que du couteau. Il avait déjà put voir ce masque en vrai à Point Lockout. Il lui avait paru inquiétant la première fois, il en était de même pour celui-ci.  
Néanmoins, il devait le faire. Pour son père, mais aussi pour sa propre liberté. Stepan enfila le masque, serra son couteau dans la main et il se mit à courir. Il tomba sur une femme, il ne connaissait pas son nom et s'en moquait. Le jeune homme lui trancha la gorge avant de passer aux autres. Il passa chacun des habitants au fil de son couteau, découpant leur membre et autre (rudemment efficace ce couteau) hormis, bien sûr, le docteur Straub et le chien.

Il revint ensuite vers la fillette et elle rit face au sang qui m'acculait ses habits. Le docteur Straub lui parla enfin.  
-C'est parfait ! Tu m'as beaucoup amusé petit ! Je vais donc te laisser sortir avec ton père, comme je te l'ai promis.  
Stepan allait interrogé le docteur sur l'emplacement de son père, mais celui-ci sourit et lui montra le chien. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna. Depuis tout ce temps là, son père avait été sous ses yeux et il n'avait même pas eu l'idée de le regarder de plus près !  
"Allez dépêche-toi de t'en aller avant que je change d'avis ! cria t-il.  
Le jeune aventurier n'hésita pas et sauta sur l'occasion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le père

Stepan se réveilla en sursaut, il avait l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer. Charon tapait contre la vitre en criant. Il paraissait trerriblement inquiet. Le jeune homme ouvrit la capsule et respira de grande goulée d'air. Il se sentait claustrophobe soudainement.

-Stepan ! Tu vas bien ?! demanda Charon en posant sa main sur son bras.  
-Oui je... ça va... J'ai juste eut un peu de mal à respirer. Est-ce que...  
-Ton père est là-bas. Il sort de sa capsule on dirait.

Le jeune homme enjamba maladroitement la vitre, encore un peu secoué par son expérience. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et se baissa pour caresser Canigou. Charon sourit, légèrement rassuré que son ami aille mieux.  
Stepan se releva et se tourna vers son père. L'homme sortait et regardait un peu dans tous les sens. Peut-être avait-il un peu peur de ne pas être réellement sortit de la simulation.

Canigou jappa et son père se tourna vers eux. Il ouvrit d'abord des yeux étonnés à la vue de Charon mais il se retint de crier. Quand il apperçut Stepan, son visage se décomposa.  
-Stepan ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?!  
Le jeune homme se rapprocha et rigola nerveusement. Il colla une claque à son père.

Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il était fou. Le jeune aventurier grogna de colère et croisa les bras, toisant son père de haut en bas.  
-A ton avis papa ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ici, à l'autre bout des Terres désolées ?  
-Tu devais rester dans l'abri. souffla son père en guise de réponse.

Même Charon lâcha un rire amer. Stepan le considéra quelques secondes avant de lever les bras en l'air, sidéré.  
-Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester dans l'abri à attendre que tu ne reviennes jamais ? Savais-tu seulement que le Superviseur comptais me rendre coupable de tes crimes ?! accusa le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard haineux.

Son père ne dit rien et détourna le regard. Il n'avait peut-être pas imaginé que la conversation prendrait cette tournure. Il avait toujours connu son fils obéissant et attentionné. James, de son prénom, se releva et soupira. Il allait devoir expliquer les raisons de son départ à son fils.  
Lui qui avait sincèrement espéré que son petit garçon vivrait à jamais en sécurité dans l'abri 101. Il pouvait à présent tiré un trait sur ses plans. Si ça se trouve, rien que pour le retrouver, son fils avait dû subir et supporter de terribles épreuves.

Stepan le regardait encore, un peu moins énervé toutefois, et attendait tranquilement sa réponse. Son père ne manqua pas de remarquer l'arme qui pendait dans son dos, ainsi que celle de la goule qui l'accompagnait.  
Son fils avait donc apprit à tiré et à... tuer. Certes, pour rester en sécurité mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin jusqu'à présent de son côté. Prenant sa respiration, James se lança dans les explications :

-Stepan. Si j'ai fait ça, si j'ai quitté l'abri, c'est parce que je voulais réaliser le rêve de ta mère.  
-Quel rêve ? demanda le jeune homme en reprennant son calme.  
En réalité, il savait très bien de quoi parlait son père. Cependant, sa récente expérience dans la simulation l'avait quelque peu bouleversé et il avait oublié quelques détails.

-Ta mère voulait que chacun, chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant, puisse accéder à l'eau potable et purifiée. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire avec les scientifiques de Rivet City.  
-Pourquoi être aller jusqu'ici pour trouver le docteur Straub alors ?  
-J'avais besoin d'information. Il a autrefois travaillé sur le projet pureté avec nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait devenu fou toutefois.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Pour être devenu fou, ça oui le docteur Straub l'était ! Il tiqua. Si les habitants de l'abri étaient là... le docteur Straub ne devrait pas être loin.  
Stepan fit le tour des machines sous les regards étonnés de son père et de ses deux amis.  
-Que fais-tu Stepan ? le questionna Charon en le rejoignant.  
-Je cherche le docteur Straub. Après ce qu'il m'a fait faire dans cette foutue simulation, j'aimerai bien lui faire sa fête.  
James le regarda inquiet et s'approcha de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que le docteur Straub t'as fait faire ?

Son père n'avait soit pas regardé ce qu'il faisait, soit il ne l'avait pas reconnu, soit il y avait eu un petit problème et sa mémoire avait disparu. Le jeune homme en fut heureux et sourit avec un petit air narquois. Il lança pour garder le mystère :  
-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Crois-moi.  
-Est-ce qu'il est là alors ? demanda Charon, le visage renfrogné.  
Sans doute avait-il envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Toutefois, Stepan n'était pas prêt à avouer tout ce qu'il avait fait, surtout devant son père.  
-On ne dirait pas. Je ne trouve pas son nom... Oh...  
-Il est là ? s'étonna son père en faisant le tour pour voir.  
-Non. fit le jeune aventurier en pinçant les lèvres.  
"C'est juste quelqu'un qui est... un peu évanoui. On va dire.

Son père s'alarma et passa derrière l'écran. Il essaya de pianoter pour tenter d'ouvrir la capsule. Pas moyen. Stepan et Charon se jetèrent un regard entendu. Ils fracassèrent la vitre avec leurs armes. Les cérébrobots présents dans la pièce s'alarmèrent.  
-Bougez pas ! On essai de sauver quelqu'un ! cria Stepan en enfilant rapidement son armure assistée. Il devait être prêt à tout si jamais on venait à les attaquer.

Les robots semblèrent rester en suspend, ils avaient peut-être autrefois veillé sur les habitants de l'abri. James dégagea la personne qui était en train de mourir. Il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il semblait que ce soit une vieille dame. Stepan crut reconnaître madame Dithers.

Il se souvenait qu'elle avait eut très peur de lui quand il avait eut le masque sur la tête. Le jeune homme espérait toutefois qu'elle s'en remettrait et qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Son père semblait peiner à faire repartir le coeur de la vieille dame. Les cérébrobots s'approchèrent et Canigou et Charon se mirent à grogner.

-Nous voulons seulement aider. firent les robots de leur voix métalliques.  
-Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour la sauver ? s'étonna Stepan.  
-Nous avons des défibrilateurs.  
-Venez ! s'écria alors James tout en redoublant d'efforts pour le massage cardiaque.

Les robots se penchèrent sur le corps de la vieille dame et déclenchèrent leur appareil. Son père s'écarta et laissa faire les machines. La vieille femme se réveilla au bout de quelques coups de défibrilateurs.  
Par chance, elle ne sembla pas reconnaître Stepan et regarda les alentours avec les yeux grands ouverts. James constata avec soulagement la joie sur le visage de la vieille femme quand elle comprit qu'elle était hors de la simulation.

-Vous avez réussi ! Vous m'avez sortit de là ! murmura t-elle avec émotion.  
James sourit à la vieille femme avec joie. Les cérébrobots arrêtèrent de s'agiter autour d'elle et ils semblèrent décider, pour le meilleur sans doute, de sortir les autres habitants de la simulation. Stepan en fut abasourdi.  
-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait avant ? demanda t-il.  
-Le docteur Straub l'empêchait.  
-Et il est où le docteur Straub ? fit le jeune homme tandis qu'un sourire satisfait s'affichait sur son visage.

Les robots réveillèrent d'abord chaque personne. La plupart ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait tandis que d'autre retrouvaient parfois subitement leur esprit. Le père de Stepan allait voir chacun pour jouer le gentil docteur. Le jeune homme, lui, rongeait son freint. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, faire exploser la tête du docteur Straub.

Charon l'avait rejoint, de même que leur fidèle compagnon, et il lui exigea des explications.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ?  
-Je vais te le dire mon ami, mais parle moins fort. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on nous entende... souffla l'aventurier.  
Il emmena ses amis un peu à l'écart (oui même le chien) et leur intima de se taire. La goule s'appuya contre le mur et l'écouta avec attention :  
"En fait, je suis arriver dans une sorte de simulation. Je ne comprenais pas trop mais je devais retrouver mon père à tout prix. J'ai demandé à beaucoup de monde mais personne ne savait.  
Sauf une gamine. Elle était assez étrange et j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était le docteur Straub qui se cachait sous ses traits. Surtout quand j'ai entendu une voix de vieux russe qui me parlait alors qu'une gamine bougeait ses lèvres.  
Il m'a fait faire des trucs comme faire pleurer un gamin et briser un mariage; rien de bien méchant. Toutefois, par la suite, il m'a fait tuer des gens dans la simulation.

-Tu veux dire que certains résidents sont morts ? le questionna Charon à voix basse.  
Stepan secoua la tête.  
-Non. Tout le monde est vivant. Seule la vieille dame qu'on a dû réanimer a faillit mourir. Je crois que je lui est tellement fiche la trouille que ça a vraiement manqué de la tuer.

Charon hocha la tête. Il comprenait la rancoeur de son ami. Le docteur Straub était quand même sacrément retors pour s'être déguisé en fillette. La goule grogna doucement, se rappelant malgré sa colère qu'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

 _ **Bonjour, bonjour ! Ici la rédactrice. Je voulais préciser que j'ai pris une petite liberté dans ce chapitre, comme dans le suivant.**_  
 _ **Normalement, il y a seulement la discussion avec le père de notre personnage, avant de repartir. Je me suis dit que ça ajouterait au background d'écrire ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il se passe.**_  
 _ **Donc, en résumé, la rencontre avec les habitants de l'abri 112 à l'extérieur de la simulation je ne l'ai pas vécu dans le jeu. (Toutefois, ce n'est peut-être pas impossible. Je ne le sais pas.).**_  
 _ **Merci de votre attention. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Enfin !

Un robot vint à leur rencontre. Il leur demanda de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent. La machine les avait mené jusqu'à une porte blindée, fermée de l'intérieur visiblement.  
-Le docteur Straub est derrière cette porte.  
-Comment on rentre ? demanda Stepan de but en blanc.  
-Il faut que le docteur Straub ouvre la porte.  
-L'autre moyen. grogna le jeune homme sur un ton menaçant.

Vous savez, les cérébrobots, comme leur nom l'indique, on en fait un cerveau. Attention Spoiler, passer au paragraphe suivant si vous ne savez pas. Donc, ils ont un cerveau, un ancien cerveau humain s'il vous plaît.

Le robot comprit rapidement qu'il aurait plus à y perdre s'il laissait la porte fermée que s'il l'ouvrait. Ainsi, il se dépêcha d'entrer un code sur un petit écran et s'écarta. De l'autre côté, les trois amis découvrirent une autre capsule, un peu plus moderne que les autres.  
La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtres pour observer les capsules des résidents. C'était pire, elle était munie d'une multitude d'écrans reliés à des caméras. Le docteur Straub, sans doute en voyant tous les résidents se déconnecter les uns après les autres, était lui même sortit de sa capsule.

Le vieux docteur les toisait avec un regard de fou enragé. Il tenait entre ses mains un fusil à double canons et le braquaient sur eux. Le cérébrobot qui les avait accompagné s'éclipsa en poussant un petit cri.  
-Docteur Straub, on se rencontre enfin. lâcha Stepan sur un ton glacial.  
Le jeune homme était entièrement équipé de son armure assistée, aussi, le docteur Straub ne pouvait voir le sourire malsain sur son visage.

-Et bien mon garçon, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu arrives à m'amuser et je te laisse partir. Cependant, je n'imaginais pas que tu étais assez bête pour t'immiscer dans mes affaires. dit le docteur en souriant.  
Son accent russe (ou quel qu'il soit) était prononcé et avait tendance à agacer le jeune homme. _Du calme Stepan_ , pensa t-il, _ne prends pas de risques inutiles. Tu pourras te faire plaisir après, mais pour l'instant tu dois te concentrer._

-Ne m'appelez pas "mon garçon". Je ne suis pas là pour vous impressionner cette fois.  
-Tu veux donc me tuer. murmura t-il.  
-Tout juste. répondit Stepan en tirant un couteau d'une de ses poches.  
"Et je vais prendre un malin plaisir à le faire.  
En face de lui, le docteur eut un petit rire. Il finit par s'arrêter et le considérer avec amusement.  
-Tu crois pouvoir me tuer avec ton vulgaire couteau de tranchée ?  
-Oh que oui... C'est largement suffisant et aussi très distrayant pour te tuer.

Le vieil homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que Stepan était sur lui pour lui arracher son arme. Le docteur avait dû perdre ses réflexes à force de passer son temps dans une simulation. Son visage afficha une terreur pure quand le jeune aventurier ôta son casque.  
Stepan ricanait, ses yeux remplis de folie lançant des éclairs. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui ni qu'on lui donne des ordres. Straub avait fait les deux. C'était un homme mort.  
Le jeune homme tendit lentement son bras au-dessus du docteur. La lame du couteau pointée vers le bas. Le vieil homme essaya de gagner du temps.  
-Attends ! Ton père, je ne lui ait pas donné les informations qu'il voulait !

Stepan perdit sa joie et le regarda d'un oeil nouveau. Straub se félicita intérieurement pour son gain de temps. Il espérait que le cérébrobot aurait le temps de se faire remarquer par les autres machines, et peut-être par les habitants. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à eux ces derniers temps, néanmoins, ils arrêteront quand même cette brute.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme avait d'autre plan pour le docteur. Il se pencha encore plus près de lui, histoire qu'ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux.  
-Tu vas bien gentiment me dire ce que tu sais sur le projet pureté...  
-Sinon quoi ?  
Stepan ne dit rien mais son sourire de dément revint assez longtemps sur son visage pour que ça en dise long. Le docteur Straub commençait à perdre tout espoir quand il se souvint que le garçon n'était pas venu seul.

Charon n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ, trop abasourdi par les réactions du jeune homme. Comment avait-il put changer ainsi ? Même avec un bout de cerveau en moins, le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais parut aussi... fou ? C'était le mot oui. Canigou regardait son maître avec curisiosité.  
Le chien était avec eux depuis peu de temps et il comprenait pourtant que son maître était étrange. Il tourna sa tête vers la goule et couina.  
-Charon, tu n'es pas obligé de regarder si je te mets mal à l'aise. lâcha Stepan sans se détourner du vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui Stepan ? Le torturer ?  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Non. Tu ne dois pas faire ça.  
-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda froidement le jeune homme.  
-Parce que mon ami... le vrai Stepan... il ne ferait jamais ça. Il ne le pourrait pas. Il est trop bon pour ça. fit Charon en sentant une petite larme perler au coin de ses yeux.

Stepan resta sans bouger un moment, toujours le couteau en l'air au-dessus du visage de Straub.  
-Pardon Charon. Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment.  
-Tu as besoin de te décharger et de décompresser mon ami.  
-Ouai. C'est pas faux.  
-On pourrait aller nager à la piscine ?  
Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire devant la blague. Le jeune homme riait pour de vrai depuis longtemps. Pas le rire sadique d'un tueur, mais celui, franc, d'un bon ami qu'on venait d'amuser.

Le docteur Straub en profita pour essayer de se dégager. Néanmoins, il n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. Il ne parvint qu'à se faire mal contre le couteau. Stepan continuait à rire tandis que Straub dégageait un de ses bras.  
Le jeune garçon ne se doutait de rien. Plus que quelques centimètres et il recupèrerait l'arme blanche du garçon. Straub frôla le manche du couteau et Stepan le retira de sa portée.  
-Hé là ! On se calme toi ! Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser me piquer mon couteau ?  
-J'aurais bien aimé. souffla le vieil homme en fermant les yeux.

-Bon. Il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu sais sur le projet pureté.  
-Après avoir compris que tu ne me ferais rien ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais avouer ? ricana le docteur.  
Le jeune homme sourit doucement et approcha son couteau du visage de Straub.  
-Moi, je ne te ferais rien. Mon couteau, en revanche, je ne le contrôle pas. Il est juste au-dessus de ton visage. Si mes muscles s'endolorissent au point que je le lâche. Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il fera ?  
-Qu... Quoi ? bégaya t-il.

-Hein qu'est-ce que t'en penses Charon ?  
Ce dernier s'approcha. Fit un grand sourire avant de se baisser.  
-Ouai, ça me paraît une bonne idée ça Stepan.  
-Super... Parce que j'en ai pas d'autre.  
-Attendez ! Si je vous dis tout, vous me laisseriez partir ? tenta Straub.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Charon le consulta du regard tandisque Canigou prenait place à leur côté. Ils ne le laisseraient pas vivre. Que le docteur parle ou non, il mourrait après leur entrevue.  
Le visage du vieil homme s'éclaira et il les crut. Il pensait les deux jeunes gens bons. Il les croyait au point d'espérer qu'il pourrait rester auprès des autres habitants de l'abri 112. Le docteur Straub leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait au sujet du projet pureté : comment ils avaient eu l'idée, où en étaient les recherches, etc. Tout ce qu'il savait.

Une fois cela fait, il se tut et les regarda avec espoir.  
-Vous... vous allez me laisser partir maintenant... N'est-ce pas ?  
Le visage de Stepan se fit dur, de même que celui de Charon.  
-Oui, on va te laisser partir... Mais pas de la manière que tu penses.  
-Non... Non... PITIE ! cria t-il.  
-Je vais être clément et je vais te tuer sans douleur. Mais saches que j'aurais put faire bien pire ! répondit Stepan en levant son couteau.

Il allait l'abattre sur la poitrine de Straub quand une main lui prit le poignet. Ce n'était pas Charon, il aurait reconnu tout de suite au toucher. Sa tête pivota pour voir qui le privait de sa vengeance.

Son père le regardait avec des yeux tristes.  
-Stepan. Que fais-tu ?  
-Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis un moment déjà. grogna le jeune homme en essayant de dégager son poignet.  
Il était toutefois dans une position telle que son père disposait de plus de force que lui. James n'eut donc pas de mal à retenir la lame de son fils.  
-Ne le tue pas, il...  
-Si c'est les informations que tu veux, je les ai ! Il a tout raconté !  
-C'était mon ami ! explosa son père en le tirant violemment.

Stepan se retrouva debout, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de son père. La tristesse voilait son regard et des larmes avait coulées. Il en allait de même pour Straub qui gémissait de peur sur le sol.  
Canigou se mit à grogner tout en fixant méchament son père.  
-Du calme mon chien. fit le jeune homme avec douceur dans le but d'éviter un drame.  
Son ami canin ne se calma pas mais il n'attaqua pas non plus. Il avertissait le père de Stepan. Il n'aimait pas son comportement.

James lâcha le poognet de son fils et s'agenouilla à côté du vieux russe. Straub se redressa avc lenteur, quelques soubresauts agitant son corps. Ses pleurs et sa peur avaient plus d'ampleur qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer auparavant.  
Stepan soupira de dégoût à l'attention du russe et rengaina son arme. Charon fit de même et Canigou s'arrêta de grogner.  
-Comment tu te sens Straub ? demanda son père en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.  
-Je... Je crois que... ça va. murmura t-il.

Le jeune aventurier se tourna une dernière fois vers Straub et le pointa du doigt.  
-On vous laisse entre vous. Mais rentre-toi bien dans le crâne que si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de mon père... je te jures que, cette fois, rien n'arrêtera mon arme au-dessus de ta tête.  
-Stepan ! cria son père. Sors de là !  
Celui-ci émit un grognement et s'en alla vers l'extérieur de l'abri, en attendant son père. Il avait grandement besoin de respirer de l'air frais. Le métal et les lumières factices lui donnaient mal au crâne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Direction Rivet City

Stepan était en train d'observer l'horizon quand son père le rejoint. Le jeune homme avait honte de la manière dont il s'était comporté, aussi ne se tourna t-il pas vers son père.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et chercha le regard de son fils. Stepan obtempéra à contre-coeur. Il observa son père et s'apperçut que Canigou et Charon se tenait à l'écart.  
-Stepan...  
-Je suis désolé papa. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça, tu avais raison.

James soupira et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils. Le jeune homme se figea, peu habitué à ce type d'affection. Son père avait toujours préféré rester légèrement distant et peu câlin avec lui. Ce brusque reviremment l'étonnait beaucoup.

-Stepan. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Straub m'a dit qu'il oublierait pourvu qu'on le laisse ici avec les autres habitants.  
-Mais... le laisser ici, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?!  
-Je sais. Il a fait beaucoup de mal... Cependant, on ne peut pas emmener ces gens dans les terres désolées avec nous. Ils mourraient tous.

Son père marquait un point. Stepan ne trouva rien à dire et il baissa la tête en soupirant.  
-Mon grand, souffla son père, que t'a t'il demandé de faire ?  
-Il...  
Le jeune homme hésitait : devait-il tout avoué à son père ? Cette histoire lui pesait beaucoup et il ressentait le besoin d'en parler.  
"Il m'a fait semer le malheur parmis les habitants de l'abri papa. Je ne voulais pas le faire mais... c'était le seul moyen pour nous sortir de là.

-Oh mon grand... Je... je suis désolé que tu ais eu à faire cela. lâcha son père, le visage contrarié.  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa. J'ai bêtement agis. répondit le jeune aventurier.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent embarassé. Chacun avait des torts mais aucun ne voulaient admettre ceux de l'autre. Comme toujours, ils voulaient tous les deux porter tout le fardeaux sur leurs épaules.

Charon sentit qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de son aide. Il s'approcha et tapota l'épaule des deux hommes. Ceux-ci se retournèrent, étonnés.  
-Eh, dites-donc vous deux. Faudrait voir à accepter que chacun de vous à fait des erreurs. On est humain après tout.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. murmura Stepan en serrant la main de son ami.  
Son père hocha la tête, d'accord avec eux.  
-Bon, puisque vous êtes maintenant d'accord. Où est-ce qu'on va les amis ? sourit Charon.  
Canigou vint se frotter contre eux avec tendresse.

-Nous allons à Rivet City les amis ! lâcha son père.  
-Rivet City ? On va directement au projet pureté alors ?  
-Oui Stepan. On va se remettre sur le projet pureté.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le projet Pureté

Stepan, son père et ses amis arrivèrent à Rivet City. La ville, juchée sur un bateau, ressemblait toujours autant à une forteresse.

James n'hésita pas et traversa la passerelle métallique, se dirigeant directement vers le labo des scientifiques. Le jeune aventurier lui emboîta le pas, suivit par Canigou et Charon.  
James s'emblait hésiter un peu sur ce qu'il dirait aux autres. Stepan choisit de passer devant et continua sans l'attendre, le poussant implicitement à avancer sans se poser trop de question.

Son père enchaîna finalement, décidant que le problème ne se posait pas. S'il était revenu ici c'était pour le bien des habitants des Terres désolées.  
Arrivés à hauteur des scientifiques, il s'empressa de saluer la chef du groupe. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-James ?!  
-C'est bien moi. Je suis ici pour te demander de l'aide pour le projet pureté. lâcha t-il assuré.  
-Quoi ?! s'écria t-elle.  
-Je touche au but. Je sais ce dont on a besoin pour parvenir à terminer le projet pureté. Il me faut juste de l'aide.  
-Mais James... après toutes ses années.  
-S'il te plaît. la supplia t-il.

La scientifique poussa un soupir de dépit, il ne lui laissait pas trop le choix. Son père comprit immédiatement qu'il avait gagné, aussi, il enchaîna :  
"Allons au Jefferson Mémorial.  
-Très bien...

Stepan sourit sous son casque assisté. Son père était un sacré emmerdeur apparemment. Il savait également se montrer persuasif.  
Son père se retourna vers lui.  
-Mon fils, je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup, mais je vais encore avoir besoin de toi.  
-Bien sûr papa. Tu peux compter sur moi. fit fièrement Stepan.  
-Sur nous ! rectifia Charon avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Les compagnons partirent donc, suivis de près par les scientifiques, en direction du Jefferson Mémorial. Sur place, les scientifiques se consultèrent du regard tandis que Stepan, Charon et Canigou continuaient d'avancer vers la porte.  
-Quoi ?  
-La dernière fois, ce sont des super-mutants qui nous ont chassé. Ils sont peut-être encore là.

-Ah ! fit Stepan. Si ce n'est que ça. Je suis déjà passé par là une fois avec Charon et Canigou. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre.  
-Ouai. On a fouillé la zone de fond en comble.  
Son père parut étonné mais il afficha ensuite un franc sourire.  
-Heureusement que tu es curieux mon fils.  
-Mouai. Bon, je passe devant quand même.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la marche et entra. Comme ils s'y attendaient, après le passage de Stepan personne n'avait réinvesti les lieux.  
Le petit groupe s'organisa et des tâches furent distribuées. Le jeune aventurier devait surtout réparé des trucs comme les systèmes de purge d'eau et des fusibles. Aussi cela fut rapidement expédié et sa tâche suivante lui fut annoncée.

Il devait tout simplement s'occuper d'un problème d'écoulement dans les tuyaux. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Avant qu'il ne reparte, son père lui avait fait un grand sourire auquel il avait répondu, ayant auparavant enlevé son casque pour que son père le voit.

Tandis qu'il avançait dans le tuyau, Stepan vit un hélico se rapprocher du bâtiment et se poser sur la presque-île. Le jeune garçon eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il vit des soldats de l'Enclave descendre de celui-ci.

Il se retourna et se précipita pour retourner auprès de son père. Une fois de retour, Stepan vit son père en grande discussion avec un colonnel de l'Enclave. Cependant, ils s'étaient étrangement enfermés dans la petite pièce hermétique avec la machine du projet Pureté.

Le jeune garçon serra le poing, il ne pouvait pas rentrer et ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son père. La discussion s'envenima d'un seul coup : l'Enclave voulait s'emparer des résultats du projet Pureté et son père, avec raison, imposait un refus catégorique.  
Le colonnel, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, tira sur la scientifique qui accompagnait son père et la tua d'une seule salve. Son père resta stoïque mais il ne devait pas penser différemment de Stepan.

Ces méthodes le rebutaient, même s'il avait parfois dû employer des menaces lui aussi. Son père, contre toute attente, accepta finalement et s'avança vers la console. Stepan voulait lui hurler de lui ouvrir mais la pièce fut secouer par une explosion qui provenait de la machine.  
Stepan ouvrit des yeux ronds et se releva précipitement. Il frappa frénétiquement contre la vitre en appelant son père. Le colonnel, toujours enfermé avec son père, jura contre ce dernier avant de tomber raide mort sur le sol.

Stepan ne jeta même pas un regard à cet imbécile et appela son père d'une petite voix.  
-Papa...  
-Stepan, mon fils. Je suis désolé mon grand, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi plus longtemps.  
-Non papa ! murmura Stepan.  
Son père lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main sur la vitre, juste où se trouvait celle de son fils.  
-Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de formidable et un homme bien. Je suis fier d'être ton père, je suis fier de toi mon fils. souffla t-il en s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol.

Stepan rata un battement de coeur et se mit à hurler en appelant son père. Une sirène hurlait tandis que la vie du jeune homme s'effondrait, comme son père venait de le faire.  
Charon et Canigou le regardait, immensément tristes eux aussi. Ils ne connaissaient pas son père depuis longtemps mais, après avoir discuté un peu avec lui, ils se sentaient aussi désemparés que lui.  
Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux et posa sa tête contre la vitre. Il pleurait sous son casque mais il s'en fichait. Il se redressa et tourna la tête vers le Docteur Li.  
-Comment on ouvre ?  
-Ouvrir ?! Mais on doit plutôt fuir ! Vous n'entendez pas les alarmes ? En plus d'autres soldats de l'Enclave risque d'arriver à tout moment !  
-Je ne veux pas partir sans mon père ! s'écria Stepan sans bouger.

Le Docteur Li soupira, elle comprenait sa douleur mais elle ne pouvait pas le soulager.  
-Stepan, on ne peut pas : la commande est à l'intérieur. De toute façon, les radiations sont beaucoup trop intenses, votre père est... déjà mort. lâcha t-elle en baissant le regard.  
Le jeune garçon ne dit rien. Il le savait évidemment mais... il avait espéré que... son père pouvait être sauvé. Il l'avait pensé tellement naïvement.

Les alarmes continuaient de hurler autour d'eux et les autres scientifiques sentaient la peur les gagner : sans Stepan, ils ne pourraient jamais sortir d'ici vivants.  
Charon posa une main tendre sur l'épaule de son ami alors que Canigou se frottait contre son bras en couinant doucement. Le jeune garçon le caressa et lâcha d'une voix faible :  
-Alors allons-nous en.

Il se leva lentement et dégaina son arme, prêt à défendre la vie de tous les autres. Leur objectif était de rejoindre la Confrérie de l'Acier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La Confrérie de l'Acier

Leur fuite par les égoûts ne fut pas facile. Au contraire, les soldats de l'Enclave essayaient de les empêcher de rejoindre la Confrérie. Stepan les tuait froidement à chaque fois et jusqu'au dernier.  
Il n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à fuir. Cela inquiétait les membres du groupe mais Charon et Canigou savait ce qui l'animait réellement. Il avait soif de vengeance et se sentait terriblement perdu. Leur ami arrivait néanmoins à garder son sang froid et les aider jusqu'au bout.

Ils parvinrent, après moult péripéties, à atteindre l'entrée de la Citadelle. On leur opposa un peu de résistance mais ils finirent par entrer grâce au Docteur Li. Ils purent enfin soufflés. Ils étaient vivants.  
Charon vit que Stepan se mettait à l'écart et il vint s'asseoir près de lui. Sans mots, la goule enleva son casque ainsi que celui de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait le regard vide et il se mit à pleurer. Il pleura d'abord doucement, à chaudes larmes, puis il fut secoué de soubresauts. Canigou couina et grimpa sur le banc pour lécher les larmes de son maître.  
Stepan sourit tristement et attira le chien sur ses genoux, laissant sa tête poser sur l'épaule de son fidèle ami Charon. Celui-ci continuait de lui frotter légèrement le dos tout en serrant les dents de tristesse.

On les laissa pleurer James un moment puis un soldat finit par venir les voir. Il présenta ses condoléances au jeune homme et lui indiqua que l'aîné Lyons, ainsi que le scribe Rotchilt, voulaient s'entretenir avec lui.  
Stepan, qui avait finit par ne plus pouvoir pleurer, hocha la tête et se leva doucement. Charon lui fit passer son casque et tout deux replacèrent leur équipement sur leur tête.

Le groupe d'aventuriers entra dans le bâtiment qu'on lui indiquait et se présenta devant l'aîné Lyons. On leur expliqua rapidement les enjeux et ce qu'on voulait d'eux : ils devaient trouvé comment James voulait finaliser le projet Pureté.  
Stepan demanda s'ils avaient une piste qu'ils pourraient explorer et le scribe leur indiqua qu'ils devaient chercher un JEK. Un ancien ordinateur d'avant guerre pourrait les aider à découvrir d'autres choses. Le jeune homme se baissa et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Il le parcourut rapidement et trouva l'info qu'il cherchait : le JEK se trouvait dans l'abri 87.

Stepan se redressa et interpella le scribe Rotchilt. Le jeune aventurier lui expliqua ce qu'il avait obtenu de l'ordinateur et ce qu'il savait de plus sur l'abri 87.  
-Ah. Cela tombe un peu mal.  
-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune garçon, déterminé à poursuivre le projet de son père et de sa mère.  
-En fait, des bombes sont tombés très près de l'abri 87 et les radiations proches de l'entrée sont extrêmement élevées. Le taux de survie d'un être humain est de 0%. Les radiations sont mortelles, vous ne pourrez pas passer par cette entrée. expliqua le scribe de la Confrérie.

Le jeune homme réfléchit et sourit.  
-Si je ne peux pas passer par CETTE entrée, ça veut dire qu'il y en a une autre ?  
-En effet, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Il faut passer par les cavernes de Little Lamplight et je doute que les habitants soient très accueillants.  
Stepan eut un petit rire amusé avant de redevenir sérieux.  
-Rien ne m'empêchera de retrouver le JEK et de poursuivre l'oeuvre de mes parents. lança t-il avant de tourner les talons. Charon ?  
-Ouai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-On part en mission. Direction les cavernes de Little Lamplight. Canigou, viens aussi mon chien.  
-Ouaf ! jappa celui-ci en lui emboîtant le pas.  
Le jeune homme sourit doucement et grattouilla le chien avant de donner un epetite tape dans le dos de Charon.  
-Allez les amis. Continuons l'oeuvre de mes parents. Faisons-en l'oeuvre de notre vie à tous les trois.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Objectif abri 87

Plusieurs semaines furent nécessaires pour qu'ils atteignent les cavernes de Little Lamplight. On leur avait dit que les habitants de ces cavernes ne les laisseraient sans doute pas passer. Cependant, les trois amis ne savaient pas de quelle manière s'exprimerait leur hostilité.

Aussi, ils se préparèrent à tout. Ils avaient emmené des grenades, des mines, des fusils d'assaut, des fusils de précision, des armes de poings... Bref, ils avaient tout leur arsenal. Malgré cela, les jeunes aventuriers ne furent pas préparés à ce qui allait arriver.

Stepan se frotta les yeux en poussant un soupire. Il se demandait ce que l'avenir lui réservait encore. Quand il avait pénétré dans les cavernes, il pensait qu'ils devraient faire face à des super-mutants mais... des enfants... certainement pas !

-On veut pas de grands ici ! lui cria un gamin qui était visiblement le chef. Alors cassez-vous !  
-Mais on a besoin de passer pour aller dans l'abri 87 ! répondit Stepan.  
L'enfant ouvrit la bouche pour crier une insulte mais il la referma sans rien dire. Il semblait réfléchir à un plan ou un deal.  
-Bon, je veux bien vous laisser passer mais d'abord, vous devez nous aider.  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Deux de nos gars se sont fait prendre par les négriers. Ils sont à Paradise Falls. Nous on ne peut pas partir d'ici, on se ferait tuer ou capturer avant même d'avoir bouger le petit doigt. admit à contre-coeur l'enfant. Mais vous, vous pouvez vous déplacer comme vous voulez. Ramenez-les vivants et je vous laisserai passer.

Stepan consulta Charon et Canigou du regard. Ces deux camarades haussèrent les épaules, ils n'avaient guère le choix.  
-Bon ça va pour nous. On va vous les ramener vos amis. souria le jeune homme en faisant un signe de la main au petit chef.  
Les amis remontèrent doucement la pente qui menait à l'entrée des cavernes tandis qu'ils engagèrent la conversation.  
-Tu es sûr que c'est dans notre style les sauvetages ? s'étonna la goule.  
-Pas tellement mais... On n'a pas le choix.  
-Ouai c'est vrai. Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer sans qu'on nous remarque mais... Leur muraille est impénétrable et puis... c'est que des gamins. souffla Charon.

Le jeune aventurier ne put retenir un regard étonné. Charon haussa un sourcil et Stepan secoua la main. La goule haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.  
Ce qui avait étonné Stepan c'était qu'il pensait que son ami avait été "formaté" par ses entraineurs pour devenir une machine à tuer ou un truc du genre. Néanmoins, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Charon devenait de plus en plus... humain. Oui, c'était le cas de le dire.

Ils sortirent des cavernes et consultèrent la carte du PipBoy. Ils allaient avoir du chemin à faire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Paradise Falls

Arrivés à Paradise Falls, Stepan et Charon observèrent les lieux de loin, munis d'une paire de jumelles. Ils devaient également décider du plan qu'ils emploieraient pour rentrer.  
Ils passèrent plusieurs à réfléchir avant de choisir une approche... brusque, folle et sûrement optimiste. Les deux hommes, suivis par leur fidèle Canigou, descendirent directement vers l'entrée de Paradise Falls.

Les négriers qui gardaient l'entrée se levèrent et prirent leurs armes. Les deux hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas dégainer leurs armes et jouer la carte de la sympathie. Les gardes froncèrent les sourcils mais ne tirèrent pas.  
-Halte là ! s'écria l'un des deux. Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!  
-Hello ! On est des mercenaires et on aimerait juste visiter le coin.  
Les deux hommes furent abasourdis : deux types se pointaient, armés jusqu'aux dents, et ils voulaient juste visiter ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Les gardes secouèrent la tête d'incompréhension, ils ne savaient même pas quoi répondre. Ils soupirèrent et se consultèrent du regard, ils se retournèrent ensuite vers leurs visiteur.  
-Bon, si vous voulez vraiment... visiter. Eh bien, vous devrez d'abord nous rendre un service.  
-Quel genre de service ? le questionna Charon.  
-On vous file des colliers comme ça, fit-il en lui montrant un exemplaire d'un collier, vous le mettez aux cou de quelques types, vous les ramenez et vous pourrez rentrer. Qe'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
-Où est l'arnaque ? lâcha Stepan en plissant les yeux.

Les négriers eurent un rire moqueur et croisèrent les bras.  
-L'arnaque ? C'est que ça fait de vous des négriers en quelque sorte. Du coup, les gens risquent de ne pas vous apprécier beaucoup.  
Charon le tira par le bras pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil.  
-Charon ?!  
-Stepan, il est hors de question qu'on face ça ! Je veux bien t'aider à tuer des gens mais pas ça ! Viens, on va trouver un autre moyen d'aller chercher le JEK. Je peux passer les radiations pour toi et aller le chercher !  
-Non ! Je ne veux pas te laisser y aller seul ! répondit Stepan en secouant la tête.

Charon avait le regard triste. Il fit quelques pas, les mains sur la tête en réfléchissant à toute allure.  
-Alors ne compte pas sur mon aide pour faire ça.  
-Je... ne vais pas te forcer Charon. Ne t'inquiètes pas. sourit le jeune homme en posant les mains sur ses épaules.  
-Merci.  
Canigou couina et regarda ses deux maîtres. Il ne savait pas qui suivre. Stepan caressa le museau de son ami canin et lui gratouilla derrière l'oreille.  
-Reste avec Charon mon grand. On se retrouvera plus tard.  
Le chien le poussa de son museau et remua la queue.

Stepan regarda ses amis s'en aller en trainant les pieds. Il se retourna vers les gardes qui lui jetèrent des regards entendus. Lui, il avait une mission et rien ne l'empêcherait de la réaliser !  
-Alors comme ça tes potes sont pas capables de faire le boulot ?  
-N'insulter pas mes amis s'il vous plaît. Filez-moi vos colliers qu'on en finisse.  
-Ok, ne soit pas trop pressé tu veux ? J'ai également une autre mission à lui confier. fit le premier garde.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelle mission est-ce qu'on allait encore lui confier ?  
-De quoi vous parlez encore ?  
-On a... une arme à tester. Sur les prisonniers que tu vas récupérer.  
-Quel intérêt de les faire esclave et de les tuer par la suite ?  
-Ah mais ça ne les tue pas... C'est pour les geler. Evidemment, vous serez payé pour ça. Alors, vous en dites quoi ?  
-Bon, si vous payez bien. souffla le jeune homme en tendant la main.

Le garde lui donna l'arme, les munitions ainsi que les colliers d'esclaves et une liste de personnes. Stepan prit tout cela et admira l'arme un instant.  
-Allez maintenant casse-toi.  
Le jeune aventurier sourit et pointa son arme sur les gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.  
-Je ne crois pas.  
Une fois qu'ils furent gelés, il donna un coup de crosse pour les briser en milliers de petits morceaux. Ensuite, il rangea le "glaceur" et sortit son fusil mitrailleur. Il en aurait sûrement besoin. Stepan allait rentrer dans Paradise Falls mais il se retrouna une denière fois vers les collines où devaient sans doute se trouver Charon et Canigou.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Gros pépins en perspective

Stepan ouvrit la porte et jeta un oeil discret à l'intérieur. Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde. Cependant, il fallait toujours se méfier en territoire inconnu.  
Le jeune homme se pencha et fit une roulade vers un coin à couvert avant de jeter une nouvelle fois un regard vers sa supposée destination. Il vit un négrier qui venait dans sa direction, sans doute pour aller relever les gardes à l'entrée. Il se mordit les lèvres et pria pour avoir le temps d'intercepter le garde.

Il réussit et le tua en silence avec son couteau de tranchée. Ensuite, le jeune aventurier tira la corps pour le dissimuler et continua sa progression à pas de loup.  
Soudain, un enfant qui l'avait vu tuer le garde se mit à courir sur le sentier qui le mènerait à la liberté, mais il ne parvint jamais jusqu'à la sortie. Le collier qui était à son cou s'était mit à clignoter et cela c'était terminé en explosion. Par chance, Stepan se trouvait plus loin et le souffle de l'explosion ne l'avait pas atteint mais il regarda avec dégoût ce qu'il restait du corps de cet enfant. Presque rien évidemment, l'explosion l'avait décapité sur le coup et avait détruit une partie du haut de son buste, ne laissant intact que les jambes et le bassin.

Stepan se détourna et lâcha une formule de politesse pour les morts, se jurant de tuer tous ces foutus négriers. Tandis qu'il continuait à progresser, il vit, un peu plus loin, un groupe de deux ou trois enfants. Il y avait un garde devant eux, l'arme à la main, dos à lui.

Le jeune homme s'approcha furtivement et lui trancha la gorge avec son couteau. L'adulte s'effondra sans un bruit. Les enfants le regardèrent avec des grands yeux.  
-Je suis venu pour vous sortir de là. Mais avant que vous partiez en courant, j'aimerais savoir si vous savez comment vous débarassez de vos colliers.  
-Il faut aller tuer les autres négriers et l'un d'eux doit avoir une clé pour ouvrir nos colliers. fit l'un des plus âgés.  
Stepan le considéra un instant avec curiosité et hocha la tête. Il rajouta :  
-Tu fais parti des enfants de Little Lamplight toi ?  
-Oui avec mon pote qui est là. répondit-il en montrant ce dernier du menton.  
-Bon. Votre chef m'envoie pour vous sauvez.  
-Comment ça ? Je peux pas le croire ! Il ne ferait jamais confiance à un virloc comme vous ! s'écria t-il.

Stepan fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.  
-Un virloc ? De quoi tu parles ?  
-Un virloc c'est un adulte et les adultes sont égoïstes et méchants. C'est idiot les virlocs. répondit le deuxième garçon.  
Le jeune aventurier poussa un soupire de consternation. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être con un gamin.  
-Il a accepté de me filer la mission parce que j'ai besoin de passer par les cavernes de Little Lamplight. Bon, par contre, t'es bien content que je sois venu t'aider non ? Alors fais-moi confiance, au moins le temps que je vous ramène à Little Lamplight avec l'aide de mes potes.  
Le gamin ne dit rien mais il acceptait visiblement le marché. Le jeune homme, satisfait, repris son arme en main et se tourna vers les bâtiments. Les négriers devaient sûrement se trouver à l'intérieur. Il allait bien s'amuser, néanmoins, il devrait la jouer fine : sans Charon et Canigou pour l'épauler, il devra se méfier des négriers.

A l'intérieur de l'enceinte des bâtiments, Stepan porta son attention sur les hauteurs, c'était là que se retranchait les sentinelles et les gardes bien souvent. Il en aperçut quelque uns posté vers un baril dans lequel brûlait un petit feu de camp.  
Le jeune homme épaula son snippeur et commença à viser. Il retint son souffle pour plus de précision et tira un premier coup. Un homme tomba. Un deuxième coup. Cette fois ce fut une femme. Un troisième coup. Dans le vide. Peut-être la dernière cartouche serait la bonne ? En effet, ce fut le cas. Entre les deux yeux dans un type à peine plus vieux que lui.

Stepan reprit son souffle et changea d'arme. Les coups de feu, malgré le silencieux qui diminuait un peu les décibels, allaient sans aucun doute attirer les négriers et les alerter. Il devait se dépêcher de changer de place pour avoir une position avantageuse et, surtout, pour ne pas se faire repérer tout de suite.  
Il est bien connu que rester toujours au même endroit, sauf si l'on est pris au piège évidemment, est très déconseillé. Un seul faux pas et c'est la mort assuré tandis que si on se déplace constamment, bien qu'on puisse faire des erreurs, elles sont rattrapables.

Le jeune aventurier parvint à se glisser dans un autre coin à couvert alors que, quelques minutes après, des négriers commençaient à envahir la cour où il se trouvait auparavant. Il avala sa salive une dernière fois de se pencher pour lancer une grenade dans le tas.  
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. L'explosion souffla une dizaine d'esclavagistes, la plupart finirent avec des membres arrachés, certains, les plus chanceux, furent seulement blessés.  
Stepan enchaîna en tirant avec son fusil mitrailleur. Quelques coups seulement. Il dû rapidement se cacher derrière le mur, les négriers passaient à la contre-attaque.

Parmis les plus intelligents, certains essayaient de le contourner pour le prnedre à revers. C'était sans compter sur les quelques mines qu'il avait pu poser en se déplaçant jusqu'ici. Néanmoins, le flot d'esclavagistes ne semblait pas faiblir. Il y en avait toujours une dizaine qui sortait des bâtiments pour venir prêter mains forte à leurs camarades.  
Mais lui, il était seul. Et son chargeur commençait à se vider. Il avait certes d'autres armes mais pas forcément adaptées pour le type de combat qu'il menait. Une balle siffla vers son visage et Stepan recula encore derrière le mur.

Le jeune homme devait se déplacer à présent s'il ne voulait pas se faire totalement encercler. Malheureusement, cela lui était impossible dans l'immédiat. Stepan réfléchit quelques secondes et jeta un oeil dans la cour en contre-bas. Le sol n'était pas trop loin. Il se retourna vers la zone de combat et compta approximativement le nombre de ses adversaires : six.  
Il fut surpris d'en voir si peu mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Il dégoupilla une grenade à fragentation, attendit deux secondes et la lança à ses ennemis. Il ne prit même pas le temps de regarder si son manège avait fonctionné. Le jeune homme s'approcha du bord du balcon, se laissa glisser à bout de bras le long du mur et, une fois sûr d'être le plus près possible du sol, il lâcha.  
Il se fit un peu mal cependant, comme il l'avait escompté, ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste un peu le choc qui avait "résonné" dans ses jambes à l'atterrissage.

Stepan reprit son souffle un instant. Il ne courait pas beaucoup mais son armure lui donnait chaud sous ce soleil de plomb. En plus de ça, il devait être constamment sur ses gardes. Le jeune aventurier se resaisit et empoigna une mitraillette avec deux chargeurs. Il en fourra un dans sa ceinture et inserra l'autre dans l'arme.  
Il se pencha discrètement vers le bord du mur pour voir combien de négrier il restait. Pour l'instant, il n'en voyait aucun. Il allait s'avancer un peu quand un bruit sourd et une douleur cuisante lui firent perdre l'équilibre.

L'aventurier de l'abri bascula en avant et s'effondra à plat ventre sur le sol. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense mais il y avait plus urgent. Des ennemis se trouvaient dans son dos.  
Il voulut rouler sur le côté pour se retourner et arroser de balle celui qui l'avait surpris ainsi. Toutefois, il ne put rien faire : la douleur le plia en deux et il se mit à cracher du sang dans son casque d'armure assistée.  
Le négrier qui s'avançait vers lui donna un coup de pied dans son arme, puis le retourna violemment sur le dos. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de douleur sans pouvoir réagir.  
-Alors tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper et nous massacrer jusqu'à la fin des temps ? ricana celui qui l'avait retourné.  
-Saleté ! Butons-le !  
-Ouai il a tué nos potes ! s'écria un autre.

Stepan ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentait uniquement cette terrible douleur dans son dos et du sang qui coulait hors de son corps. Il était de plus en plus las et fatigué. Le simple fait de bouger le bras lui semblait être une épreuve insurmontable.  
Les cinq négriers qui se tenaient au-dessus de lui affichèrent des sourires moqueurs. Décidemment, rien ne changeait jamais dans l'humanité. Les humains faisaient les malins en groupe mais seul, ils étaient incapables du moindre exploit.  
Stepan essaya de ramper vers l'arrière mais il ne parvint qu'à gémir en s'étalant un peu plus sur le sol. Un intense désespoir l'envahit. Il allait mourir cette fois.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Mes amis...

Stepan regarda, impuissant, un des négriers le mettre en joue. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il finirait comme ça, dans un endroit pareil. Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais imaginé mourir alors qu'il venait de se fixer pour objectif de poursuivre le rêve de ses parents.  
Le jeune homme serra les dents de rage. Non, il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, il ne mourrait pas !

Le jeune homme, sous les rire des esclavagistes, se retourna en gémissant et se mit à ramper. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà oublier que son arme se trouvait un peu plus loin. Avec un peu de chance, ça les amuserait suffisament longtemps de le voir se tortiller par terre. Juste assez pour qu'il atteigne son arme.  
Malheureusement, celui qui le tenait en joue sembla comprendre car il s'arrêta de rire et se préparait à lui tirer dessus. En tout cas, de ce qu'il pouvait entendre et de ce qu'il déduisait des froissements de vêtements et des bruits de pas derrière lui.  
-Où tu crois aller toi ? Tu crois que...  
Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Un coup de feu retentit et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa les chaussures de Stepan.

Ce dernier ne chercha pas à regarder et continua de ramper en suant à grosses gouttes. Il n'en pouvait plus mais il devait continuer pour survivre. D'autres coup de feu résonnèrent et il entendit un jappement suivis de grognements de chien.  
Stepan comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, joue contre le béton, avec un intense soulagement mêlé à sa douleur.  
Tandis qu'il soufflait dans son casque, un peu de sang coulant à chacune de ses respirations, quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et lui ôta doucement son casque.

Le jeune aventurier ne voyait plus rien, sa vision était trouble. Néanmoins, il se doutait qu'un de ses alliés était venu le secourir. Charon et Canigou ? Le mystérieux étranger qui apparaissait de temps à autre pour l'aider ? Ou encore un de ses anciens collègues de l'abri 101 ? Non, très peu probable. En plus il avait été chassé de l'abri, même s'ils étaient ensuite allé habiter à Megaton, il ne leur faisait plus confiance.

Charon sentait sa respiration s'accélérer de minutes en minutes. Stepan était assez gravement blessé et il ne connaissait pas grand chose en soin. Son ami avait reçut une balle dans le dos, juste dans le tissu renforcé de son armure assistée. Il avait dû être blessé à bout portant sinon la balle n'aurait pas traversé les mailles renforcées.  
Bon. La première chose à faire c'était de lui retirer la balle. La goule ôta l'armure assistée de son ami, ouvrant les lanières et les boucles qui retenaient la cuirasse. Il allait enlever ses gants pour pouvoir mieux manipuler la pince à épiler qu'il avait dans son kit de soin mais il s'arrêta vivement. Comme il était une goule, ne risquait-il pas de contaminé son ami avec ses plaies sur les mains ? Ou n'allait-il pas provoquer une onfection à son ami.

La goule se prit la tête dans les mains. Plus il perdait du temps à réfléchir et plus son ami risquait de mourir mais il avait peur. Canigou couina en le poussant de son museau puis il lécha le visage de Stepan.  
Charon secoua la tête et reprit la pince à épiler dans ses mains, il garderait ses gants. Par la suite, il se concentra le plus possible et fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver son ami. Pour sauver le seul ami qu'il avait jamais eu avec leur fidèle Canigou.

Une fois les soins terminés, Charon poussa un soupire fatigué et s'appuya contre un mur. Il ôta son casque d'armure assistée et souffla d'épuisement. Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et Canigou releva le nez vers les arrivants.  
Ils levaient les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Il s'agissait des enfants qui lui avait indiqué où était Stepan. La goule leur fit un signe de tête et ils s'approchèrent. Comme il s'y attendait, ils poussèrent un petit cri de surprise en voyant son visage. Néanmoins, ils ne décampèrent pas.  
-Vous étiez une goule ! Eh ben ! Quelle surprise ! On en avait jamais vu. Mais où est votre ami ? fit-l'un d'eux.  
-Je l'ai allongé là. Il est blessé et il dort alors ne faites pas trop de bruit. souffla t-il en guise de réponse.

Les enfants affichèrent une mine embarassé et s'assirent à côté de Charon. Canigou s'assit en laissant pendre sa langue sur le côté. Même le chien semblait inquiet. Tous regardèrent Stepan, allongé sur le sol, le visage pâle, la respiration paisible.

Stepan ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait un peu froid mais une immense tas de poils le réchauffait partiellement et une couverture était posé sur lui. Il voulut se retourner mais grogna de douleur.  
Une main gantée lui appuya avec douceur sur les épaules pour le maintenir en position. Le jeune homme découvrit le visage d'une goule penché sur lui. Elle semblait terriblement inquiète.  
-Charon. murmura t-il.  
-Stepan... Espèce d'idiot. lâcha son ami en versant des larmes. J'ai bien envie de te coller une baffe.  
-Hé hé... Désolé mon ami. Peut-être plus tard.

Il entendit Canigou couiner à côté de lui. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le chien qui le lécha copieusement. Entre quelques léchouilles, il put voir les deux garçons qu'ils devaient ramener. Eux aussi étaient inquiets pour lui apparemment.  
Stepan fit un faible sourire pour rassurer le groupe. Charon soupira et lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme eut l'impression de retomber en enfance, comme quand son père lui frottait les cheveux pour le féliciter. Son ami avait sans doute eut très peur. Le jeune homme se jura de ne plus jamais faire pleurer son ami.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais les attaquer ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas faire cette mission qu'ils m'avaient confié mais... je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'en sortir. C'est quand il m'a tendu l'arme de cryogénisation que j'en ai eu l'idée. Pardon. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir appelé Charon, et aussi Canigou. répondit Stepan.  
Il reprenait parfois sa respiration au milieu de sa phrase. Essayant de ne pas bouger trop vite sa poitrine pour ne pas avoir mal. A la fin de sa tirade, le jeune homme bougea doucement le bras à la recherche de la main de son ami. Il ressentait le besoin de la prendre dans la cienne, de sentir sa chaleur près de lui. La goule l'avait compris et il empoigna la main de Stepan, une sourire éclairant son visage.  
-Bon. Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais tu devras me payer un coup à boire quand on rentrera à Megaton.  
-Hé hé. D'accord. sourit Stepan en serrant la main de Charon dans la sienne.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : L'abri 87

Quelques heures après que Stepan se soit réveillé, ils avaient décidé de ce déplacer au cas où d'autres négriers reviendraient à Paradise Falls. Ils s'étaient trouvés un abri un peu plus loin dans les Terres désolées. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu aller aussi loin qu'ils l'auraient voulu : le jeune aventurier étaient trop souffrant pour cela.  
Il était allité depuis quelques jours et cela inquiétait Charon. Son ami avait toujours été fort et le voir ainsi le peinait au plus haut point. Malgré cela, Stepan restait joyeux et savourait chaque moment avec eux quand il se réveillait.  
La goule avait parfois l'impression que cela sonnait comme s'il allait mourir. Charon secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée noire. Son ami ne se laisserait jamais mourir.

En effet, Charon avait vu juste. Au bout d'une semaine, et avec l'aide de quelques stimpacks, Stepan était de nouveau sur pieds. Le jeune homme considérait la goule avec un grand sourire plaquer sur le visage. Charon jeta un regard autour d'eux : ils étaient seuls avec Canigou. Alors il s'approcha du garçon et le prit dans ses bras en une franche accolade amicale.  
Stepan fut surpris mais il répondit bien vite à son ami en l'imitant. Ils se décollèrent ensuite et Charon émit un petit rire avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.  
Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée à se préparer pour retourner avec les gamins aux cavernes de Little Lamplight. Ils partirent le lendemain à l'aube.

Après une longue semaine de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils purent enfin souffler et diminuer pour un temps leur vigilance.  
Les enfants étaient visiblement pressés de retourner auprès de leurs amis et couraient vers la porte du tunnel. Charon et Stepan sourirent en les voyant se précipiter. Ils étaient également soulagés de savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'occuper d'eux.

Ils entrèrent dans le tunnel à la suite des enfants et hélèrent le chef de Little Lamplight. Celui-ci vint jeter un oeil et parut fou de joie en voyant la bande de gamins au pied de la muraille. Il leur ouvrit sans même prononcer un mot.  
Les gamins entrèrent en courant et rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient derrière la porte. Ils sautaient de joie et papotaient bruyamment. Les deux adultes les regardaient avec un oeil bienveillant : ils leur rappelaient leur propre amitié.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Charon et Stepan allèrent aborder le chef des enfants. Leur priorité était maintenant de se rendre dans l'abri 87. Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et les emmena dans les cavernes pour leur indiquer le chemin. Il leur présenta également sa communauté et la manière dont ils survivaient. Les deux adultes l'écoutèrent, non sans tristesse quand ils apprirent que, à l'âge de 18 ans, les enfants devaient partir pour préserver les réserves de nourriture de Little Lamplight ou encore le fait qu'ils se nourrissaient exclusivement de champignon.  
Ils traversèrent toutes les cavernes habitées jusqu'à arriver au passage de Murder Pass. Le garçon, rejoint par un autre entre temps (celui qui gérait l'accès à ce passage), leur expliqua qu'il était rempli de super mutants. Charon et Stepan leur assurèrent néanmoins que tout se passerait bien, ils avaient l'habitude de se charger d'eux.

Lors de leur traversée, les deux amis, accompagnés de Canigou, avaient en effet rencontré (mais surtout tué) beaucoup de super mutants, il y avait même des maîtres super mutants et quelques seigneurs super mutants assez difficile à abattre.  
Les compagnons étaient toutefois parvenus jusqu'à l'entrée annexe de l'abri 87. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle ainsi que pour déguster un petit repas avant les futurs combats qu'il y aurait à mener dans l'abri.  
Pour l'instant, malgré tout les obstacles, la détermination de Stepan de venger son père était toujours aussi forte et rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Aussi, ils reprirent rapidement leur chemin à travers le dédal de couloir que représentait l'abri 87.

Leur chemin fut ardu. Mais pas seulement. Il fut également rempli d'horreur. Stepan et Charon, au fil de la lecture de plusieurs holodisques trouvés, avaient appris ce que faisaient Vault Tec à l'aide de l'armée. Leur projet pour cet abri, en plus de tester le JEK, était surtout de trouver un moyen de créer des super soldats. Ils devaient être plus résistants, plus grands, plus forts, mais rester intelligent. C'était la partie qu'ils avaient eu le plus de mal à traiter visiblement.  
Mais le problème n'était pas vraiment l'idée en soi de créer des super soldats. C'était plutôt une question d'éthique sur le fait que, utiliser des civils innocents pour mener leurs expérience, était incroyablement dégueulasse et ignoble. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ces expériences.  
Le cas d'un certain Daniel Koster les avaient beaucoup attristé : il soupsçonnait déjà quelque chose sur ces expériences, puis sa femme fut un jour emmenée pour être le sujet de l'une d'elles. Le pauvre homme avait compris cela une fois que c'était trop tard, il avait, semble t-il essayer de se venger, mais après cela, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui.

Stepan en faisait des cauchemars éveillé tellement cette histoire était dramatique. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas le seul abri où il s'était passé de telles expériences. Beaucoup d'autres qu'il avait visité relataient les mêmes faits : projets pour contrôler des humains grâce à des sons ou des odeurs, projets de clonage, etc. Même si celui-ci était le plus dérangeant d'entre tous.  
Charon et lui en avait ainsi déduit que l'apparation des super mutants était liée à ce projet, c'était là qu'ils étaient tous nés. Aussi, ils ne furent pas surpris de croiser toujours autant de super mutants. Cependant, ils étaient plus fort que ceux croisés à l'extérieur et la peine s'ajoutait à chaque nouveau corps qu'ils criblaient de balles. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas d'autres moyens d'arrêter les super mutants, les deux aventuriers faisaient tout pour éviter de les tuer.

Plusieurs heures après qu'ils soient entrés dans l'abri 87, ils arrivèrent dans une zone où, visiblement, les militaires et Vault Tec stockaient les "expériences ratées". Il y avait beaucoup de chambres, heureusement verrouillées, qui contenaient des super mutants. Les deux amis en trouvèrent une avec un humain mais celui-ci semblait hostile, aussi ils l'abattirent, avec le système prévu à cet effet, pour le préserver d'une agonie certaine dans cet enfer.  
Tandis que Stepan continuait de progresser dans le couloir, Charon se stoppa.  
-Qu'y a-t-il ? chuchauta Stepan en se rapprochant de son ami.  
-J'entends une voix.  
-Une voix ? Tu penses qu'elle vient d'où ?  
-Par là. fit la goule en prenant la tête de leur groupe.

Il les dirigea jusqu'à une petite cellule qui contenait un super mutant. Celui-ci les regarda avant de leur adresser la parole.  
-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un.  
-Vous pouvez parler ? s'étonnèrent les deux amis en coeur.  
-Eh bien oui.  
Les deux aventuriers se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Canigou couina pour attirer leur attention , puis il remua la queue. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas peur de ce super mutant. Chose étonnante, il ne grognait pas du tout. Ce qui confirmait que ce type, quel qu'il soit, n'était pas comme les autres qui voulaient tous les tuer.  
-Heu...  
-Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire sortir d'ici ? demanda le super mutants, Je sais que je ne dois pas vous inspirer confiance, mais il faut me croire quand je dis que je me souviens que j'étais humain avant.  
-Vous vous en souvenez ? souffla Stepan en se rapprochant de l'interphone, Et de quoi d'autre vous souvenez vous ?  
-Euh... Je ne me souviens pas de mon vrai nom, mais vous pouvez m'appelez Fawkes. Sinon, je sais que les expériences qui étaient menés ici ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Les autres super mutants m'ont enfermé ici parce qu'ils disent que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je suis plus intelligent et ils trouvent que ce n'est pas bon.  
-Eh bien ils ont tort. lâcha immédiatement Charon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Bref, j'aimerais bien sortir d'ici. termina Fawkes en se dandinant sur place.

Stepan se tourna vers Charon qui haussa les épaules. Après tout, avoir un allié super mutant ça pouvait être pratique.  
-D'accord. Mais il semble que le mécanisme qui ouvre votre porte est HS. Vous savez s'il y a un autre moyen ?  
-Oui, il faut que vous alliez dans une salle de contrôle, que vous activiez le leviez et cela devrait ouvrir toutes les portes.  
-Toutes sans exception ? demanda Stepan en déglutissant.  
-Oui.  
-Donc si on a un truc à faire pour éviter les autres super mutants c'est maintenant. fit Charon en dégainant son arme.  
Stepan hocha la tête et Canigou aboya pour approuver leur décision. Il firent signe à Fawkes qu'ils reviendraient sous peu et ils partirent faire le tour des cellules pour éliminer, grâce à un système de lance flamme, les autre super mutants. Cela fait, ils ouvrirent toutes les portes et rejoignirent Fawkes dans le couloir. Pour les remercier, celui-ci leur proposa son aide pour traverser le reste de l'abri.

-Vous cherchez quoi au juste dans cet abri ?  
-Un JEK. Vous avez une idée de où il se trouve ?  
-Oui. Mais ça ne va pas vous faciliter la tâche : c'est entouré de radiation mortel, vous risquez fortement de mourir si vous y allez. lâcha de but en blanc le super mutant.  
Stepan s'arrêta et considéra Fawkes avec stupeur. Charon, quant à lui, ne réalisa pas tout de suite. C'est vrai que, étant une goule, il ne craignait pas les radiations mais ce n'était pas le cas de Stepan.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai le chercher pour vous.  
-Oh... merci... fit Stepan tout chamboulé.  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'un tel scénario pouvait se produire. Heureusement qu'il était accompagné de Charon et Fawkes. Toutefois, il avait un certan pressentiment qui lui indiquait que tout ne se passerait pas aussi facilement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à une porte hermétique. Fawkes les arrêta et leur expliqua que c'était la salle où se trouvait le JEK. Stepan hocha la tête.  
-C'est donc pour ça que le compteur Geiger de mon PipBoy s'affole.  
-Je vais y aller et vous le ramenez en un clin d'oeil. assura Fawkes.  
-Je peux peut-être y aller avec vous ? proposa Charon.  
-Non c'est bon, je pense qu'il connait bien l'endroit. lâcha Stepan qui alla s'asseoir sur un bureau.  
Charon haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien et ils laissèrent partir Fawkes dans la salle irradiée.  
-Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance là dessus aussi ?  
-Oui. Il n'a pas chercher à nous faire le moindre mal, il n'hésite pas à tuer les autres super mutants et, surtout, je crois que ce Fawkes... ce serait en réalité ce Daniel dont on a entendu la voix sur les holodisques.

La goule ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de réfléchir à la théorie de son ami. C'est vrai que l'homme, ce Daniel, était intelligent et qu'il avait normalement réussi à trouver une arme pour essayer de se venger des militaires. Peut-être s'était-il ensuite fait prendre ? En tout cas, cela paraissait plausible à la goule qui hocha la tête.  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on ferait mieux de le lui dire ? le questionna Charon.  
Le jeune homme secoua négativment la tête.  
-Hors de question. En tout cas, je ne le ferai pas. Ce serait trop douloureux pour lui de se rappeler de ça maintenant, après toutes ses années passées enfermé dans cette cellule.  
-Je comprends.  
Canigou, qui était resté assez silencieux depuis le début de leur périple, se mit à couiner et vint vers eux en demandant des caresses. Les deux amis parurent un peu surpris mais ils s'occupèrent de lui volontiers en attendant que Fawkes revienne.

Quand celui-ci revint enfin, il donna directemnt le JEK à Stepan qui le rangea parmis son équipement. Ils remercièrent Fawkes qui leur indiqua qu'il préférait rester seul ici pour le moment. Charon et Stepan le laissèrent, sans doute se souvenait-il de choses douloureuses et qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec des inconnus. Ils partirent donc devant, une fois que le super mutant leur eut assuré qu'ils se retrouveraient dehors un jour.  
Finalement, leur périple s'était bien passé pour une fois.


End file.
